Supernatural: The Unexpected Story Of Nikki Grant
by SweetumsMcGee
Summary: Nikki doesn't belong in this universe. She doesn't know how she arrived and can do nothing to change it. Instead she builds herself a solitary life, too scared to interact with her favortie TV characters for fear of changing the story arch. Six years pass before she is taken notice by anyone...Then Crowley takes an interset in her. Let the fun begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Please rate and review**

Chapter One-Music, Pie, and Johnny Walker Red

Six years. I have been in this place for that long. My name is Nikki Grant and I am not where I should be. I had a decent life, yeah it wasn't great, but it was mine. I was going to school to be a kindergarten teacher, had a lot of friends all over the country and a house that was paid for. Now I know that I can never have it back. I am living inside a TV show universe. Supernatural was something that started when I was in High School and I watched it through season 7, before I was involuntarily relocated. I don't know how I got here, so I can't really get back. When I went to sleep on June 1st, six years ago, I was in my house stretched out on my California King, wrapped in my cotton blanket. When I awoke, I was in a big, old, dust-covered house in North Dakota, without a clue about what was going on. Further searching uncovered some disturbed things. First, all of my belonging were in the big house. I also found the deed to the house in a bedroom dresser with my name on it. I ended up staying in North Dakota...mainly because if for whatever reason I was found out, Bobby Singer lived down the road and I knew that he would help. I was so scared of running into the boys and changing things that when I finally ran into them I didn't know what to do. Crowley was the one who eventually found me. It wasn't fun.

I hadn't noticed him standing in my front yard. I was sitting on my wrap-around porch singing loudly to myself. This is something that I do a lot. Back home, I would always have to go to the basement to sing, because I was so loud that my neighbors could hear me. Not that they would ever really complain about it. I have a great voice, but you could always tell what mood I'm in by my songs and this was just easier. Here I didn't have to worry about it. Bobby was my nearest neighbor. It was a lonely life that I was living, so I kept myself occupied.

I picked up my guitar and smiled. It really is the small things in life that matter. The weight of my guitar was familiar and made me think of home. My fingers started to work their magic and soon the tune for Dave Mathews' Some Devil was being played. "One last kiss, one only. Then I'll let you go. Hard for you I've fallen, but you can't break my fall. I'm broken, don't break me, when I hit the ground. Some devil, some angel has got me to the bones. You said always and forever, now I believe you baby. You said always and forever is such a long and lonely time." The guitar cried for me as I plucked the cords to give the haunted sound the song required. I didn't realize that someone was watching me, so I continued. "Too drunk and still drinking. It's just the way I feel. It's alright is what you told me, cause what we had was so beautiful. Feel heavy, like floating at the bottom of the sea. You said always and forever. Now I believe you baby. You said always and forever is such a long and lonely time." I let the guitar cry for me again, really into the song. "Some devil is stuck inside of me. Why can't I set it free- I wish, I wish I was dead and you were grieving, just so that you could know. Some angel is stuck inside of me, but I cannot set you free. You said always and forever. Now I believe you baby. You said always and forever. Such a long and lonely time." The guitar whined in my hands closing out the song. "Stuck inside of me." Finally looked up and saw a man in my front yard.

He started to clap rather enthusiastically. "Who might you be?" he asked me in a british accent eyeing me up and down.

_Crowley._

I'd always been told that I was pretty, I just didn't really care about looks so much. My hair is very long and dark brown. I'm actually a blonde, but when my hair is blonde people stare at me and it makes me very uncomfortable. I'm average height and weight. I'm not really skinny, but I certainly am not fat. I am, unfortunately busty. My favorite features are my eyes. They are a curious shade of blue that has left an impression on everyone that I have ever met. I know that sounds conceded, but everyone has always told me how beautiful my eyes are. I love my eyes because they take attention off of my lips. I have always hated how big they are, how full. I have always thought that it looks like someone punched me in the mouth because they always look slightly swollen. I have a very pale completion. At the moment, I wished that I was invisible. The way that Crowley was staring me down was making me nervous and I wanted to get away from him as quickly as I could.

"Nobody that matters to anything you got going on Crowley." I answered him. _Damn, did I just say his name?_

I should have known better than to say his name. It was a slip-up. I wished that I could take it back, but he caught it. Damn him for not being stupid.

"If that is true lovie, then how do you know my name?" he asked me running his hands through my long brown hair.

I shuddered under his touch. _Lie_. My head was screaming that one word over and over. "I don't dip into other's conversations, but if I overhear something, it just stays with me. A couple of cops looking for you was askin' around at the local bar." I quipped, hoping that he couldn't tell if I was lying. I have always been told that I make a face when I lie.

He looked me in the eyes, seemingly transfixed. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and believe me when I say that I have seen millions." He smiled.

"I don't want no trouble with the law." I blurted.

Crowley seemed to buy it. "Lovie, what did these two officers of the law look like?" I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding.

"Two black guys." I lied again saying the first thing that crossed my mind. I wasn't even sure what season we were in, or if Crowley was The King of the Crossroads or The King of Hell. I did know that he was a demon and that I was scared shitless.

"What is your name dearie?" he curiously asked me.

"Nikki." I smiled, trying not to look like I was freaking out. After six years, I'd finally run into someone I knew from the show.

"Now a beautiful creature like you surely isn't named Nikki." He told me running his hand down my left bare arm.

"Nikki is my name though. Sorry." I looked down. _He doesn't like my name?_

"I think I'll call you Nicolette." He smiled, please with himself.

"Um...okay." I looked up at him. His eyes changed and he gave me a lustful look. Without warning he kissed me. Not a simple peck either. "Now I can find you anywhere Nicolette, my sweet." He disappeared.

I calmly walked up to my porch, afraid that he was still watching me. Once I made it in my house, I allowed myself to fully freak out. I ran to the kitchen and yanked the big bag of rock salt from under the sink and I put lines down in every walk way, every window. Knowing that I needed more protection, I grabbed my black light marker from the junk drawer and tried to remember how to draw a devil's trap. I couldn't remember. It had been six years after all. I cried out in frustration. Time to go see Bobby. The pie that I had made that morning was sitting on the table next to my new bottle of Johnny Walker Red. Pie in one hand and booze in the other, I quickly made my way down the road. Bobby's house was farther away than I would have liked, but I made it. Crowley free. Moving the Johnny Walker under my other arm, I used my free hand to knock on the door. I could hear voices inside and I knew that he had company. The door flew open and there stood Bobby Singer.

"What do you want?" he asked me kinda harshly. Then he really looked at me. His expression softened a bit.

I pulled the Johnny Walker out and handed it to him. "Can I come in? It is very important. You can pour holy water on me and everything." I smiled at him. "I live down the road from you. The house with the red door?"

"Now is not really the best time, hon." He told me softly.

"I know that you don't know me from Adam, Bobby, but it's about Crowley." At the mention of Crowley, he yanked me into the house and shut the door.

"Now what about Crowley?" He asked me.

"Bobby, who's that?" A voice from another room asked him.

"Is that Dean Winchester?" I asked him.

"Answer my question first." He demanded.

"Well I was singing on my front porch and Crowley showed up and hit on me. He kissed me, telling me that now he could always find me. Bastard even wants to rename me. I put down salt lines, but I can't remember how to draw a devil's trap. I have to protect myself. I know what he is capable of." I took a deep breath. I hadn't meant to ramble but I did.

I looked into Bobby's eyes and smiled weakly at him. "So you're the pretty voice I hear everyday." He laughed. "Here take a swig of this." He handed me a flask.

Putting the flask to my lips I took a long swig of it, figuring that it was holy water. Handing him back the flask, he nodded. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Dean and Sam. Bobby used my distraction to slice my arm. "Ouch!" I yelped. "I hope that's sanitized." I yelled at him. "And a little warning would have been nice." He shrugged his shoulders. "I could've dropped the pie!"

"Pie? You brought pie?" Dean asked, excited.

"It's become a hobby of mine. Jody and the local diner buys most of them." I handed him the pie. "Hope you like apple crumb."

He smiled at me, finally looking at me. Sam noticed me too, with a hungry look I might add. Then it struck me. It wasn't Sam. It was Sam 86 the soul. I couldn't really help myself from speaking. "Sam doesn't have his soul back yet?" I covered my mouth and my eyes got big. "Word vomit. Don't worry about me, uhh" I looked at Bobby. "I'm on drugs?" I lied. "Now, if you could just draw me an example, I'll leave ya'll be."

Dean stepped close to me. "Just one damn minute. What the hell do you mean Sammy doesn't a soul?" He demanded, no longer trusting the pie.

"I don't know that you guys will believe me." I said sadly. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to mess things up.

Bobby put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't mind those idjits. Just start at the beginin' darlin. Best start with who you are."

"My name is Nikki Grant. I'm from Louisiana. June 1st, 2013 I went to bed in my house. When I woke up I was in North Dakota and it was September of 2005. I don't know how I got here. Nobody pulled me from **my** 'verse into yours that I am aware. One thing that I do know is that I was not born here. In the world I grew up in you guys are a TV show." I quit talking when I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "I told you that I don't know how I got here. What more do you want?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I don't see how Crowley has anything to do with this."

I glared at him. "Didn't you listen earlier Dean? Crowley kissed me and told me that he would always be able to find me. If that isn't messed up, then I don't know what. To think I brought you pie!" I scoffed. Soulless Sam laughed. I shot him a look too. "You can't laugh at him. You're not even all of Sam!" He shifted uncomfortably. "You're smile doesn't reach puppy dog eyes like Sammy." His eyes went wide for a moment. I turned back to Bobby.

"Listen I don't want to be in your hair. If you'll **please** give me an example of a devil's trap, I'll leave. You guys got so much going on, I'm sure ya'll won't even remember tomorrow." I smiled big and looked at Bobby.

"Nikki right?" Dean asked and I nodded. "Answer my question. What do you mean that he isn't all of Sam?" He demanded to know.

"I don't want to mess things up by telling you guys stuff your suppose to find out." I defended myself.

"Just tell me!" Dean said through his teeth.

You know, I always knew that he was a bit of a dick, but I really didn't like his attitude. "What is the magic word?" I asked him.

With the look he gave me, I think that he really wanted to shoot me. He didn't though. Dean looked me square in the eyes. "Please?"

I took a deep breath. Before I could say anything Soulless Sam nudged his brother. "I'm fine Dean. We don't even know her. How do we know she isn't just trying to trick you."

"You want me to list off facts to prove I know all about ya'll?" I asked getting a little irritated. Soulless Sam stepped forward. "Yeah go ahead."

"Dean, you drive a 1967 Impala that you actually went back in time and convince your father to buy instead of, I do believe, a Volkswagen van." I started and I couldn't really stop. "Jess' full name was Jessica Lee Moore. Dean, you are scared of flying and hate rats. You love westerns." I looked at Dean and raised my eyebrows.

"Birthday?" He shot at me.

"January 24, 1979...which was also Jessica's birthday." I glanced at the Soulless Sam. "Sam's is May 2, 1983. Dean, you died on his birthday. You also prefer using your Colt 1911." I smirked at him.

"Enough!" Bobby yelled. "I think Nikki has proven herself. Now what is this business about Sam?" he asked me nicely. Always knew that I liked Bobby.

"When he came back from the cage, his soul was left inside." I told them. Dean seemed to soak it in. Soulless Sam looked pissed.

"Bullshit!" Soulless Sam yelled at me. With the way he was looking at me I wasn't sure if he wanted to kill me or sleep with me.

"Ask Cas, if you don't believe me." I told them.

I heard a flutter of wings and then **BAM**, Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, was standing in front of me. "Who are you?" he asked me.

"Nikki." I answered. I giggled, thinking about when Castiel showed up with Molotov cocktail proclaiming _"Hey, Ass-butt." _

"You eyes are different from any I have ever seen before." He stated matter of factly.

"That's kinda what Crowley told me earlier." I cringed, the image of that evil being's hands on me.

Castiel turned his attention to the boys. Dean looked at him with a pleading look. "Is it true?"

"I do not know. I can find out. It will be painful though." he answered.

I looked at Bobby. "SO...about that devil's trap."

"Can't you see that we have more important things to focus on right now?" He asked me slightly irritated.

"Right." I smiled brightly. "Enjoy the pie and the Johnny Walker!" I hollered, making my way out of the door.

They were so intent on Soulless Sam that they didn't even notice me leaving with a gun. I ran to my house faster than I thought possible and once I was inside, I locked all the doors and windows, making sure that the salt lines were still in place. I didn't know what to do, so I moved my bed in the middle of the room and poured salt all around the bed. Once that was finished, I carefully crossed the line and sat in the middle of my bed with the gun I had stolen from Bobby's house, hoping like hell that Crowley didn't try to suprise me in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Memories All Alone In The Moon Light

A noise woke me up. I am not really sure how long I had been asleep, but it was still dark outside. I had lived in this house for so long that I knew every creek and groan it made in the night. Someone was downstairs, making their way up. I could hear the floor, almost like it was screaming, warning me that someone was in the house. I aimed the gun at the doorway and held my breath. I noticed a shadow approaching and I fired a warning shot.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled. "I am a pretty good shot, the next one I won't miss." Yeah. I was scared. Doesn't mean that I had to show it. I had always been told that your character is not defined by how you are when things are okay. It is how you act when your world has gone to shit and you're scared.

"Don't shoot, Nikki. It's Dean." A deep voice answered. I put down the gun and Dean stepped into the light.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He took a look around my room. It was the biggest room in the house and when I got here six years ago the furniture was already here. I added posters and paintings of my own over the years to make it home.

"You just up and left. Had to check up on you." Dean made a face at me like he wasn't sure if he could trust me.

"Dean," I said softly. "You shouldn't be here. I'm not important to ya'll. You have bigger things to worry about than me."

His expression changed to something that I couldn't quite label. "You keep saying that. Why don't you think that you're important? Obviously if Crowley wants you, something about you is pretty damn important." He took a step closer to me. I looked him in the eyes, trying to figure out how to act. It isn't every day that you come face to face with a hero. I mean he killed the evil creatures and sent demons back to hell and saved the world several times.

"You know, your eyes are the bluest that I have ever seen." He told me slightly awed.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." I laughed nervously.

"No I'm being serious here. There is something different about you, Nikki. Damned if I know what it is, but it's there alright." He told me in a very stern and serious voice.

"Did you like the pie?" I asked him desperate to change the subject. He smiled at me and I instantly understood why so many women hopped into bed with him. He could charm a snake.

"Best damn pie that I have ever had. What makes it taste so good?" He asked me with a lazy smile.

"I make all my food with love. It makes a difference." I handed him the gun and got off the bed. My legs were tingling and sore because I had fallen asleep indian style on my bed. I twisted and turned until I heard popping and then I stretched my hands over my head. It felt so good that I made a sound of pleasure.

"You really are stunning, Nikki. Do you realize how beautiful you are?" He still had that lazy smile of his and his handsome green eyes were watching me walk around the room.

I looked at the hardwood floor. "I'm okay. I know I'm pretty, but I'm sure you have seen women way more beautiful than me."

He looked like he wanted to argue the point, but I think he knew better. Finally he stood up and walked over to where I was standing. "If you are in trouble, we can help you. Crowley is a big bad and there is no way that I am letting him get his hands on you." He told me his voice getting angry. It finally clicked in my head where in the story arch I was. He had to have recently lost Ben and Lisa, if Sam didn't have his soul.

"Thanks...so..." I wasn't sure if I should broach the subject or not, but I figured what the hell. "So how doing with the Lisa and Ben thing?"

His face fell. "How did you-" I cut him off.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." I looked at my feet again. "I know that you really love her and Ben." I contemplated hugging him, but decided against it.

"At least they are safe now." Dean said sadly.

"I know how you feel." I told him trying to comfort him.

He scoffed. "Sure."

"Really. I get why you say that though. It's like those books. People think they know you because they have read what happened to you guys, but me, I saw it. I watched what happened to you and your family, saw how your life just kept getting worse, but you always had Sam. I mean, I even saw you in hell..." I trailed off. I wasn't really saying it right. I looked up and met his gaze. "My point is that I understand you and Sam a lot better than any woman you will ever meet and I get that you are tired. Why do you think I made you a pie? I just wanted to make you smile."

"I don't know what to say." At least he was honest with me. "You saw me in hell?" He looked so much like a sacred little boy when he said that.

"It gave me nightmares. I kept hearing you scream over and over again." I told him and the look on his face said it all. I had to cheer him up. "But I also saw that Christmas when you stole those Christmas presents trying to make Sam happy. The look on your face when he gave you the amulet..." Thinking about it made me tear up.

"You saw that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've seen more than you know." I smiled at him. "Okay. So, you gonna show me how to make a devil's trap now?" He laughed at me.

"Yeah, come on." he beckoned me out of my room. I followed. We went towards the front door. "Do you have a marker or paint or something?" Dean asked me.

"Oh I have something better than that. I have a big, fat black light marker. It isn't visible unless it is in black light, so the demons won't be able to see it?" I explained.

"That is actually pretty smart. How'd you think it up?" Dean asked me as I moved to the other room to retrieve the marker.

"I didn't. I actually saw Sam use it. Can't really remember when though." I gave him the marker and turned on the mag light that I had turned into a black light. What can I say, I work from my computer and have way too much time on my hands. "It is strange. I have been here so long, that it's hard to really remember my life before."

"You have a family? Boyfriend?" He asked me as he started drawing the devil's trap. It was actually very simple.

"Nah. I never knew my folks. I was in the system for a while. A nice military couple adopted me, but they turned out not that nice. The kind of people who adopted kids for the pay. I learned to keep my head down and keep to myself. They had a daughter my age. She was very cruel and put me down. Rebekah was very beautiful and spoiled." I told him bitterly.

"She sounds like a bitch." Dean smiled at me. He was trying to make me feel better.

"I understood her animosity towards me. She didn't want to share her family. It was okay. We moved around a lot. Never more than six months in one place. But I had friends all over the country. I miss them, but I can't say for sure that my absence is even noticed." A tear fell down my face. I quickly brushed it off.

"So you're all alone no matter where you are?" He asked me. I think he felt sorry for me. He had Sam, I had no one.

"Like I said, I'm use to it. I work from my computer so I never really have a reason to talk to anyone else, save for going into town for supplies. I see Jody every now and again." I told him with a sad smile.

"Why do you isolate yourself so much?" Dean asked.

"I'm scared of the butterfly effect." I pointedly answered. "I can't be responsible for your world, Dean. I don't even matter in it."

Dean put a hand on my shoulder and I knew that he was going to tell me something to try to comfort me, but I also didn't feel like crying. "How's Sam?" I asked trying to distract him from myself.

"You were right, his soul is gone. I am going to get it back though. Damn right, I'm gonna get it back!" Dean was very passionate about his relationship with his little brother. It must be nice to have someone that you love that much.

"I know you will, Dean. I've seen it remember?" I told him.

Dean finished up with the devils trap and we moved to the back door. This time I was the one to draw it. Practice makes perfect. I took my time trying to get the lines right. Dean watched me silently for a minute and leaned back on the wall thinking. Once I finished I silently asked him to look it over.

"Good job." Dean told me with a million dollar smile.

"Well I think I have it now, if you wanna leave. Don't worry about me. I've watched you guys for years. I know how to handle myself." I told him, knowing that he did in fact have a lot on his plate. I also knew that worse was to come, but I didn't bother warning him. I had already said too much.

Dean stood still, looking unsure if he should leave me. "Come visit anytime, just knock next time okay?" I let out a nervous laugh. He nodded and opened the door. Once he was gone, I made my way to my bedroom and drew one last devil's trap in the door way. Finished, I put away the maglight and the marker and finally fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gonna Make A Pie With A Heart In The Middle

**This chapter goes out to all those who have reviewed my story. If you have any thoughts on the story or character requests, hit me up. **

My alarm went off at 4:00 AM. I groaned and reaching my hand to the side to hit the alarm. My hand met air and the force at which I was going to slam into the alarm clock pulled me out of bed. I hit the floor with a loud thud and cursed. The alarm was still beeping and I scrambled to get up, breaking my salt line to get to where my bed had previously resided. Finally the beeping had stopped. Thank God. It took a minute to clean up the mess I had made from falling out of bed, but I didn't mind. It kept me busy. I meandered down the hallway and descended the stairs two at time. I had to have some coffee. I was never a morning person, but Dawn Smink usually came by about 5:30 or 6:00 to pick up the pies. I had to get started quickly and coffee was the only solution.

The pie thing started as an accident. My first night here after I had explored the house I sorta blacked out. I went a bit bat shit crazy and somehow ended up in the custody of Jody. She was very sweet to me. To apologize and make up for what I put her through (still don't remember the whole thing) I made her a pie. She shared it with Dawn, who works at the diner. Before I knew it, I was making pies for the diner. Dawn calls the day before and gives me an order and I make them fresh in the morning. Today I had to make five pies: apple, cherry, strawberry, peach, and chocolate dream (which was my invention). First, I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. Then I put my apron on and tied the strings to make sure that it was tight. I had gotten all of my ingredients ready after I had dinner, so most of my prep work finished. It didn't take long to roll the dough and make my crusts. I started humming and began to work on the filling. If I would have looked out of my window, I would have noticed that Soulless Sam was watching. I didn't even notice he had opened my back door and quietly made his way to the kitchen. It wasn't until I had pulled the pies out of the oven, that I noticed him. I am very grateful that I wasn't holding anything when I turned around, because the sight of him standing there made me jump.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock?" I yelled at him very frustrated.

Soulless Sam didn't say anything, he only looked at me.

"I really hope that you aren't here to kill me." I laughed nervously.

He smiled at me and sat down at the table. "I really appreciate that by the way. Thanks to you they now know that I do not have a soul."

"Bologna!" I shouted. "You don't appreciate shit. Not in your current state anyways. Listen, I really like you and all, but you need to leave now."

He ignored me. "You know, just looking at you makes me want to do bad things. Sure you don't want to go upstairs with me?" He asked me raising from his seat and closing the distance between us. "You won't regret it. I know you find me attractive, just like I'm sure you know how sexy you are." He grabbed the bun my hair was in and yanked it back slightly. He started to kiss my neck and I swallowed hard. It wasn't like I could do anything about it. He was really tall and excessively strong.

"Um. You see...I'm not really sexy...um and...uh-" The doorbell chose that moment to ring. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not. My face was definitely red. Soulless Sam let me go. "Another time then." he smiled at me and slapped my booty on the way out. I ran to the door and found Dawn smoking a cigarette. She knew that I didn't allow smoking, so I stood outside with her for a minute while she finished.

"Nikki, are you okay?" she asked me face full of concern. I didn't see her all the time, but she and Jody were the closest things to friends that I had.

"I'm fine." I told her pulling my hair down to fix it. "Just had a crazy day or so." I coughed and she looked at her Camel before putting it out.

"Pies ready?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"I just pulled them out, so they might still be a little hot to box up. You want a cup of coffee?" I asked her walking towards the back of the house where the kitchen was. I heard Dawn behind me.

She really is such a sweet thing. Dawn is 22, slightly overweight with frizzy red hair and green eyes. She didn't really date much, but I don't think that bothered her much. Like me, she spent most of her time alone.

"Coffee'd be great. You know those two that I was telling you about are back in town. They stay with Bobby Singer when they come in. He lives down the road from you." she gossiped.

Dawn loves to talk. She only seems quiet cause she doesn't have very many people to talk to, but you get her going and she never stops.

"Who again honey? I can't keep up with who comes into the diner when I don't go in much myself." I know that playing dumb was in fact a dumb thing to do, but I didn't really want to own up to half of what I actually know. Didn't want to ruin the poor things life.

"I don't know their names but you can't really miss them. One looks like he should be on GQ and the other one is like a tall Greek God." She shook. "It gives me goose bumps." she smiled.

"Have you talked to Wally yet?" I asked her.

Okay so I have never met Wally, but I know almost everything about him. Dawn has been in love with him for a very long time and likes to talk about him non-stop. He works at the diner as the main cook. Dawn and him had gotten drunk together one night and slept together. She hadn't talked about it since.

She blushed at the mention of him. "NO." She took a drink of her coffee. "He's been on vacation recently. I think that he might be mad at me."

"Why in the world would Wally be mad at you?" I asked her. The pies had finally cooled down enough to box them.

"I think he might have a girlfriend now or something and he just doesn't want me around." she was getting upset.

"Bologna! Did Wally tell you that he didn't want to be around you?" I asked her.

"No" she said in a quiet voice. "But he won't want to when he finds out about the baby."

"Baby?" I asked her, my eyes wide with excitement. She touched her belly and started to cry. "Congratulations honey. A baby is a great thing!" I threw my arms around her as she cried. "You know you gotta tell Wally. Maybe this is the push you need to actually ask him out."

She sniffled and pulled away from me. "Yeah. I know I have to tell him. I'm just gonna wait. I don't know how to tell him." Dawn looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I gotta get back. Thanks for the pies."

I nodded and helped her carry the pies to the car. As she was driving off I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She was having a baby. Maybe one day I would get to become a mommy, maybe not. Sam came to mind, but that was really out of the question. I shook my head and went back inside to clean up. I still had several hours of computer work that needed to be done before I could start anything else.

_Today is gonna be a long day._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hello Nikki, This is God

Third Party View

**Shout out to my reviewers and followers: Skyflake Roses, Anna3311234, The-Darkened Abyss, Betty, Guest 1 and 2.**

Dean was nervous. He knew that Sam had heard him and Castiel talking about what would happen once his soul restored. He had learned quickly that Sam was dangerous without his soul. He missed his brother. Who would have thought that somebody's soul would make that much of a difference? He had to make it right. It was his job to protect Sam. Dean knew that the Death thing was a longshot, but he had done more with less. His thoughts were interrupted by Bobby.

"Nikki's singing again. If you go through the yard you can really hear her belt." Bobby smile obviously fond of her.

Dean smiled thinking about Nikki and her kick ass pie. More than that she had touched him with her words and he knew that she meant what she said. Dean walked closer to Sam, who was also standing in the yard listening to her sing. He didn't recognize the song, but her voice was so beautiful, just like her.

"Wouldn't it be sweet" Nikki's voice echoed through the cars making it hauntingly beautiful. "If you could be in love with me? The way that I'm in love with you. It's so easy to do. All you've got to do is fall in love. All you've got to do is fall in love. All you've got to do is fall in love with me."

Sam smirked. He would almost bet that she was singing for him. Not that it really mattered to him. He wanted her and nothing would stop him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Dean watching him. He gave Dean a small smile before turning back to stare in the direction of Nikki's house. He was pissed that she called him out, but for her just to know at a glance meant something. It meant that she knew him. It bothered him that he didn't know more about her. She wasn't the type that would fall for his gentle giant with puppy dog eyes thing. But there was no way he was going to let Crowley have her. In Sam's mind she was already his. Bobby, Dean, and Sam were at full attention when they heard a car coming down the road. It was Sheriff Mills. Bobby walked to meet her car and smiled.

"Jody." He acknowledged.

"Bobby." She smiled putting her car in park and getting out. She leaned against her car and noticed Sam and Dean not far off. "Boys." She greeted.

Bobby smiled at her. "What can I do ya' for?" He asked.

"Got a call from Dawn Smink. She was telling me about a strange man watching one of your neighbors. Thought I'd ask and see if ya'll saw anything." Jody was all business. Nikki was very near and dear to her and if some creep was watching her house, she damn well wanted to know why.

"Which neighbor?" Bobby asked. He already knew that Jody was talking about Nikki, but he didn't want to let on that he knew her and who was watching her.

"The house with the big red door. Her name is Nikki Grant." She explained. Just then, Nikki's voice drifted in with the last lines of the song she was singing. "All you've got to do is fall in love. All you've got to do is fall in love. All you've got to do is fall in love with me." Jody smiled.

"It's such a shame that poor girl is so anti-social." Jody observed.

Bobby nodded. "Met her once. She seems nice, but I hear her everyday." Jody smiled.

"She has one hell of a voice." She commented. The boys nodded in agreement.

"What's her story?" Sam asked extremely curious about her. Dean was glad that Sam had asked because he was curious too.

"She has been in town for six years. I'll never forget the first time I met her..." Jody started. The memory would forever be in her brain.

_It had rained very heavily for several hours. Jody sat at her desk doing paperwork when a 911 call came in. _

_"Sheriff Mills, there is some crazy woman running down the street." The 911 operator, Paigent Woods, told her._

_"In this weather?" Jody shook her head. "She's probably drunk." She muttered under her breath. "I'll handle it." Sheriff Mills told Paigent._

_Jody got into her police car and drove towards the street that the woman had been seen. It didn't take long to find her. She had stopped at the park and was crying in front of the swings. Jody parked and got out, carefully approaching the woman. "Ma'am, I'm Sheriff Mills, are you hurt?" She shouted. The woman acted like she didn't hear her, so Jody kept creeping forward. She was talking to someone._

_"Why can't I just tell them?" she sobbed._

_"Ma'am?" Sheriff Mills shouted. _

_"What am I suppose to do to fill in all those years?" the woman asked the swing set. _

_Jody looked around trying to see if someone was there talking to her, she didn't see anyone. Finally the woman looked at Jody. She looked exhausted. Her cloths looked soaked through and she didn't have any shoes on. Her long dark hair was plaster to her body. She was shaking and her lips were starting to turn blue. Something was wrong with this woman. She finally closed the gap between the two and the woman turned her head to look at Jody. The woman's shoulder was covered in blood. She looked Jody square in the eyes and dropped to her knees. Jody put her hand on the woman's arm. _

_"Are you alright?" Jody asked her._

_The woman looked up and shook her head. "No." she sobbed. _

_"Let's get you out of the rain and you can tell me what happened." Jody took the woman by the arm and helped her off the ground. "What's your name hon?"_

_The woman looked at her and let out a heart breaking sob. "He says he won't come back to see me. I have to wait til I'm dead before I can see him again." _

_"Who?" Jody asked._

_"God is hiding in a little boy." She said confusing Jody. "He wants me to wait. He says I'll be safe for many years, but I have to be ready. Why won't he let me help them?"_

_"Ma'am, have you been drinking?" Jody asked her. She was worried that something was wrong with the woman. She began thinking that maybe she'd run away from the psych ward of a hospital. She made a mental note to check it out._

_"I'm not crazy. God is a little boy." She screamed. It looked like she was having a mental breakdown. "They will come for me. When they find out what he told me, what I am to be, they will all try to take me!"_

_"I won't let nobody take you away hon. Let's just get you out of the cold. Your shoulder is bleeding. I have a first-aid kit in the car." she let the woman._

_Jody finally got the woman calmed down. "What's your name?" _

_"Nikki." She answered in a small voice._

_"Nikki, I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. How did you get hurt?" She asked as she looked at the wound._

_"I'm not physically hurt." She replied._

_"You are. Your shoulder looks pretty nasty." She took a rag and cleaned the wound. It looked like a small hand print._

_"He touched my shoulder and told me that he loves me and to be patient." She explained. _

_Nikki started to convulse. Jody thought that she might be having a seizure. She passed out in the back seat of her vehicle. Jody drove her to the hospital and stayed with her until she woke up. Nikki had no recollection of the night before. _

"'She felt bad about it later...made me the best pie I've ever had. I try to look in on her every now and again. She really is an amazing woman. You know ever since I've learned what is really out there, I've often wondered if she just went crazy or if she is mixed up in the kinda stuff ya'll take care of." Jody explained.

Bobby, Dean, and Sam stood frozen in place soaking up the information they had just heard. "Balls!" Bobby said.

"So, I take it that she's mixed up in something that I can't help her with. Dammit Nikki." Jody swore. "Bobby, can ya'll keep an eye out on her? I'll do whatever I can for her, but..." Dean cut her off.

"We'll do everything we can to help her." Dean told her.

"I'd feel better if ya' did." She answered. Jody sighed. "I've got to get back." She told them walking towards her car. "Nikki is special. I'd hate it if something bad happened to her." With that she left the boys with millions of questions running through their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In The Dark

The house was quiet. I wasn't sure what time it was. My eyes were still closed, I was tired, and I really wanted to get to my bed. It would have been easy to lay on one of the two couches in my office, but I knew that my bed was most comfortable place to was a moment when I considered just laying my head back down. The half awake, half asleep state that I was in caused me to be slightly disoriented. For a split second, I thought that someone had touched my head. I stood up, eyes still mostly closed and shuffled my feet to move me to the next room. There was another sensation of a hand on the small of my back. I turned and looked, but didn't see anything. I groaned at the distance that it would take to get to my bed. Somehow I made it to my room with my eyes almost closed. I plopped into my bed and stretched. I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about, but it had to have been a pleasant dream. I looked at the clock. It read 1:53. Smiling to myself, I pulled my covers over my body. Sleep was still possible for a little while before I had to get up.

"He's coming for you." A soft voice whispered in my ear. I ignored it and went back to sleep.

_I was dancing with a man in a white mask. Looking down, I saw myself in a beautiful red gown._

_"Don't be scared." He whispers softly twirling me across an empty room._

_"Who are you?" I asked him. My hands started to reach to pull off the mask. He anticipated it and moved to sweep me across the floor, my feet not touching the ground._

_"We haven't met, but you know my boys. I am only here to warn you, Nikki. Not to hurt or scare you. You have to remember what you know. It's the only way to keep yourself safe. It's the only way to do what he wants you to do." The mysterious man twirled me around the room in silence. _

_He dipped me low and was in the process of bringing me up when I pulled the mask off of his face. "John Winchester..." _

_"Be carefull Nikki, he's coming for you." He brought me upright and kissed my hands._

_"They need you." He whispered._

I shot up from my dream with sweat dampening my face. Never in my life had a dream been so real. "What am I suppose to know?" I asked myself.

The clock on the wall read 1:55. There hadn't been much time between now and the last time I looked at the clock. I was awake now, but I didn't move. The darkness of the room was comforting and I tried so hard to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Instead I thought back to my dream. Being a girl, I tend to over think everything. You know how it is to stop and digest everything and then do it again just in case. I was that way. I have also always been a worry wort. Really it isn't something that could be helped. I have always had something to worry about. First it was worry that I wouldn't be adopted. Then it was worry that I would be sent back. Now I was worrying about a dream. It wasn't fair that my life had turned out like this. Granted, it was better in this universe than it was in my own, but I was still alone.

Feeling depressed, I decided that I couldn't just lay around in my bed anymore. The more I tried the worse it would be. instead, I wandered back down the hall to my office. The room was mostly like I had found it. The only difference really being that I had made a point to clean it and keep it clean. The room was originally a library, but after a month of cleaning, I had figured that it would make a good place to work from. The ceiling was vaulted and had the original wooden beams. The walls were lined with books. Several years before, I had made a catalog to find out what I had. Besides the stray fiction here or there, most of the collection was a hunters wet dream. Not that a hunter had ever even glanced at this room.

The library is where I do most of my computer work. I work for a company called Borodell Inc. I'm a technical writer. I create documents that everyone uses. For example, the writing that I do is for online help, user guides and manuals, design specifications, system manuals, just to name a few. It is extremely boring sometimes. I write the instructions for things that nobody ever reads in the first place. At least the pay is good. Crossing the room, I stepped on the ladder propped up against the wall and grabbed a book at random to read. I looked down at what I happen to grab. It was Mythologies by Roland Barthes. When I turned to walk toward the couch I noticed a figure sitting down on my ottoman.

"Do not be frightened." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm not." I whispered. Taking my seat, I made a big gesture with my hand. "Castiel." I acknowledged.

"You are the one they call Nikki, are you not?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am." I answered unsure of why he was in my office.

"I have been informed by Dean that you have spoken to God." He told me like he knew.

"I talk to him all the time." I smiled. "He just doesn't talk back."

His forehead crinkled up and he looked a little confused. "Dean would not falsely bear witness about this."

"Dean?" My mind raced. Why would Dean tell Castiel that I had spoken God.

"Yes. Dean Winchester. I was under the impression that you were acquainted with him." Castiel stood and started to pace.

"I know who he is, but that doesn't explain why he thinks that I talked to God." I told him putting my book on the desk. My back was to him. "Castiel, why does he think that?" I turned around and he was gone. I shrugged and looked at my desk again. The scar on my shoulder ached for a minute and I absent-mindedly started to rub it with my left hand. Looking up, I saw Castiel had returned and he was watching me.

"Dean has informed me that you do not remember your conversation with God." He explained. It seemed like a blink of an eye and Castiel was next to me pulling at my shirt where my scar was. He placed his hand on it and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"The Winchester brothers say that God touched your shoulder. That kind of contact would most certainly leave a mark. He doesn't do that sort of thing very often. He has communed with your kind through others, but not since Adam and Eve has he made himself known." Castiel opened his eyes.

"I would know his mark anywhere." He told me. "If you bear his mark, you did talk to him."

"Then why don't I remember?" I asked him quite seriously. This was very heavy and I didn't know what to make of it.

"I can help you recover your memory of that night?" He told me sternly.

"Okay, work your mojo." I laughed nervously.

"This may hurt and for that I do appologize." He put his hand on my head and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mr. Sandman Bring Me A Dream

The last thing that I recalled was Castiel putting his hand on my head. I sat up and looked around the room. Castiel wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood slowly, a small wave of nausea hit me and I had to hold on to the wall so I wouldn't fall on my face. The house was dirty. Something registered in my brain telling me that this wasn't right. I slowly made my way down the hall to my bedroom, nervous now. The door opened before I could reach it and I screamed. Standing before me was me. I rubbed my eyes checking to make sure that I was seeing correctly. It was odd, I didn't remember my hair being so short when I arrived.

"Hello?" I yelled at myself. There was no response. "I guess I can't hear myself." I nervously laughed.

I decided to follow myself. It wasn't like I remember that night clearly anyways. So I followed myself room to room looking at everything. I saw myself opening draws looking for a weapon of some sort, when I noticed something strange. There was a big ball of light following the me from the past. I watched as I picked up the deed to the house.

"What?" I heard myself ask out loud.

"I don't get it either." I mused.

I watched as a pained look crossed my face. My past self started to run out of the house, totally freaked out. I kept up with myself amazed with how fast I was. I followed my past self run through the junk yard and stop a couple of feet in front of Bobby's house. That is when I noticed the little boy. The ball of light that had followed the past me, hovered in the place where the little boy's heart was. He couldn't have been anymore than six. He was short with dirty blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" I heard myself ask him.

The boy didn't say anything, but he started to run. I stood stuck in my spot for a minute. Thinking how odd it was that I didn't remember a little boy or the ball of light that seemed to live in him.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard myself yell.

I looked to my left just in time to see my past self turn towards the direction of town. It started to rain and I ran as fast as I could to catch up. I finally caught up next to the park. Slipping to a stop, I fell to the ground right next to where my past self was standing.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask the little boy.

The little boy smiled. "You have overcome much in your life Nikki. Other's choices have left you feeling like you have nobody in the world, but you will always have me."

My jaw was slack. Is this where I talked to God, I wondered? The other me started to cry.

"Who are you?" I asked the little boy.

"You know who I am, my child." The little boy's voice seemed too mature for his little body. He walked over to the swings and sat down.

"Children are so innocent, don't you agree?" He asked me.

"Children are our future." I heard myself respond.

"Do you know where you are, my daughter?" He kicked his feet backwards moving the swing slightly.

"I'm in a TV show." The past me cried. I could tell the rain was bothering the past me. I had started to shiver and my lips where the wrong color.

"You are exactly where you need to be. I have not been so blind as to your fate or that of the Winchester brothers. Everyone has their own part to play. I have brought you here to mend them. Big things are coming and they are my warriors. I need them ready. You will open them up to their greatest potential. Love is the most powerful thing created. It does wonders. You were created from love. I marked you before you were even born so all of my children would know that you are special. I realize now that my more disobedient children will use this to single you out and hurt you. Or so they think. They cannot harm you, for you bear my mark."

"I'll find the brothers tonight then, Father." I heard myself respond with unwavering faith.

"No." He said. "You must be patient. They cannot know all that I have told you, my child. You will be a light in the dark. Through you, my first children will remember who their Father is. I'm afraid that I have given them too much and they have become spoiled." He smiled at her.

In the distance, I heard a car pull to a stop and I glanced to see Jody. "Ma'am, I'm Sheriff Mills, are you hurt?" She shouted. I turned to look back at myself.

"You have to wait, my daughter. You will be safe for many years, so long as you keep to yourself. Nikki, you must be vigilant. Once they know who you are, they will come for you."

"Why can't I just tell them?" I sobbed.

"Do you remember your Bible?" He asked.

I watched as the past me nodded. "Remember Jeremiah 29:11."

I couldn't believe it. I was watching my past self talk to God. How could I just forget something like that?

"Jeremiah 29:11 For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and future" I said aloud. I guess I did know that Bible verse. The past me didn't say anything, but God smiled upon me.

"What am I suppose to do to fill in all those years?" My past self asked him.

"You can do what you wish, but remember everything you do has an effect on this world. Be happy my child, I will give you the family you should have had all along." He got off of the swing and put his hand on my past self's shoulder. "I love you, my beautiful daughter. Just be patient. They will come for you one day, but I cannot return. One day, my child, we will be reunited. Live your life now, knowing that I am with you." With that the little boy was gone.

The past me started to shake. She looked over at Jody and Jody put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Jody asked her.

The other me shook her head at Jody. "No." I sobbed.

"Let's get you out of the rain and you can tell me what happened." Jody took the other me by the arm and helped her off the ground. "What's your name hon?"

The other me let out a heart breaking sob. "He says he won't come back to see me. I have to wait til I'm dead before I can see him again."

"Who?" Jody asked.

"God is hiding in a little boy." She told Jody. "He wants me to wait. He says I'll be safe for many years, but I have to be ready. Why won't he let me help them?"

"Ma'am have you been drinking?" Jody asked me.

"Gee, I'd think I was crazy had I not seen it myself." I said out loud. Jody and the other me didn't hear a thing.

"Nikki." I heard a voice calling me. I turned around and saw Castiel. "Did you see it?" I asked him.

"Yes." He reached out for me and I walked closer to where he was standing. "It's time to go home now."

"Okay, Castiel. I'm ready." I told him and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was back in my library. Castiel was standing next to me in silent contemplation.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled. "My father has marked you. That is why your eyes are so unique. You are protected, but some will not care. We have to inform Dean." With that he put his fingers on my head and suddenly we were at Bobby's house.

I felt sick. "Worse way to travel, ever!" I stuck my head out the window and tossed my cookies. I could have just walked to Bobby's and not got sick. I felt someone place a hand on my back and start to rub in small circles. "Are you okay?"

I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw Sam. He looked so worried. "I'm glad it's really you." I smiled.

He looked confused, but smiled at me. That was all she wrote before I passed out cold. Damn Castiel and his angelic means of transportation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chasm

I jolted upright. Bad idea. My head was dizzy and my eyes were slightly out of focus. My hands flew to my face, trying to rub out the disorientation. I could hear voices in the next room, but it was almost as if they were talking into a tin can. Finally my eyes sharpened and I took in my surroundings. Someone had layed me down on a couch. I swung my legs off of the under stuffed beast and let my toes touch the cold hardwood floor. For a moment I wondered who took my socks off, but more pertinent questions rose in my mind. What the hell was at the top of my list. I felt slightly constipated, but didn't really want to own to it. One thing was clear. I would never voluntarily travel Express Castiel again if I could at all help it.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes at last." A deep voice bellowed from across the room. I turned my head and looked at Sam standing in the doorway.

I laughed. "I'd prefer to be Snow White, but then I would still be waiting for Prince Charming to wake me up." His face changed for a minute, then he went back to smiling. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." I told him.

It was a good thing that I didn't mention it. I wasn't all that sure if he knew that he didn't have a soul for a while. He walked closer to me. "I should be saying that to you." He laughed. "We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Sam." He extended his hand.

I stood up from the couch ignoring his hand. "I'm Nikki." Instead, I hugged him. "I'm more of a hugger, myself." I laughed.

He awkwardly held me for a moment and pulled away. "Dean tells me that you're in some kind of trouble with Crowley."

I sighed. "I wouldn't say trouble...exactly..." I trailed off. "He kinda wants me?" I questioned. "The whole thing is weird. Mostly, I think it's because he needs to get laid." Sam looked at me. I gasped. "Not by me!"

Dean, Castiel, and Bobby chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Nikki, we need to talk." Castiel told me in his monotone voice.

"Do I have to?" I whined like a little kid. I really needed more time. I had just remembered my conversation with God and I was constipated, I just wanted a minute or two.

"I have a war to fight. I have already spent too much time away. The only reason I am here is because of your conversation with God." He sounded slightly irritated. "You are marked, Nikki. This makes you very powerful because you cannot be harmed. Raphael will try to use you, if he thinks you can help him."

"Hold on one damn minute!" I said very frustrated. "This is all a little much okay. Please just give me a second to think. I don't even know my timeline here." I glanced at my toes for a moment thinking. Then I looked at Dean. "Have you killed a Lamia yet?"

"A what?" Sam asked.

"A Lamia." Dean answered. "Humanoid monster. Strong son of a bitch has claws that can rip open a chest. They like their food rare if you get my meaning."

I laughed hysterically for a moment. "You sure cooked him, huh Dean."

Sam looked at me quite confused. "How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"Sammy, one day. One day I will answer every question you have and believe me, I know you have a lot. But now why aren't you guys in Limestone Illinois?" Then it hit me. "Shit! I'm so stupid! Shit!" I cursed.

"Why are you freaking out?" Sam asked me.

"Dean, I told you this would happen!" I accused. "Shit! I messed up the story arch!" I told him. "You would have noticed things that I accidentally brought to your attention later on and now I've messed it up."

Bobby took off his hat for a minute and wiped his forehead. "Nikki, darlin' I'm afraid that you have lost me."

I stamped my foot like an angry three-year old. "I'm lost too Bobby! All because me and my big mouth!"

"We do not have time for this." Castiel interurpted.

I shot him a look. "Don't you even Castiel!" Tears were brimming from my eyes waiting to be shed. "You forget that I know things Cas. Just remember that absolute power corrupts absolutely." My eyes blurred from the tears that I refused to cry just yet.

"Nikki, you need to calm down." Dean took a step towards me.

"Dean, I need to speak with you in private. It's important." I motioned for him to follow me. We walked outside before I said anything. I finally allowed myself to cry.

"Now, what is this about?" He asked me.

"You were gonna find out about Sam without me. I messed up and told you. Now the story changes. I am so sorry." I hung my head.

"Don't be sorry." He told me.

I rubbed my face trying to dry it. "Since I've already messed things up I might as well warn you about Ben and Lisa." He looked at me face wide with shock waiting for me to continue.

"Dean Winchester!" Crowley screamed. We both looked at him. "You stay away from her, she's mine!"

"Like hell she is!" Bobby said from the doorway. I turned my head right and saw Bobby and Sam, guns in hand coming towards us.

This was just too much. My heart felt like it was going to explode and I put my hands on my chest. My hands began to tingle and I started have difficulties breathing. I felt weak. My tears fell more freely now. I knew I was having a panic attack, but it felt like I was going to die. I hung my head and let out a heart breaking sob.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Sam noted.

Everything was loosing focus and dropped to the ground. I silently prayed to God.

_Please God, Give me the strength to overcome the hardships that I am and will be facing. Amen._

There was conversation going on around me, but I didn't hear a word. It was hard to even focus my thoughts, let alone deal with the people around me. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Sam.

"It will be alright. Just breath." He told me.

I looked around breathing in and out, trying to calm down, but I couldn't. Everyone seemed to have stopped arguing when I went down. "Please." I whispered. "I just need for everyone to be quiet for a minute." I cried. Nobody even dared to breathe loud. A minute passed before I heard the flutter of wings.

"We do not have time for this." Castiel said out loud. He stuck his hand on my head and the lights went out again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A Woman's Perogative

My eyes slowly opened and I realized that I was back on the couch. It took a few moments for my head to clear, but once it did my temper flared. I shot up and quickly made my way through the house. Everyone was crowded around Bobby's desk. The room was a lot dirtier and cluttered that I thought it would be. There was a mostly empty bottle half hazzardly sitting near the edge of the desk and each of the boys had an empty glass near them. The desk was littered with papers and books. The room smelled musky and the scent caught me off guard. I scrunched my nose up in dislike. It was kinda foul. The smell was like that of a drunken wet dog.

My eyes scanned the room again. I had really hoped that Castiel would have been there. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I stood in the same spot for a few moments debating on my next move when Sam looked up and locked eyes with me for a split second. He corrected his posture and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Nikki, are you alright?" Sam asked me. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand nervously.

At the sound of my name, both Bobby and Dean looked up. Dean gave me a small smile and Bobby nodded.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly. I was completely ignoring Sam's question. Honestly, I didn't know if I was alright or not. If I was forced to pick, I most likely would have said not.

"Oh, don't worry. We got rid of Crowley for the time being." Dean told me.

"Nikki, we will do everything we can to make sure he doesn't get his filthy hands on you." Sam added a bit of a blush creeping across his face.

I nodded slowly. "I was talking about Castiel, but okay."

"He left a while ago." Bobby huffed. He picked up his glass and found it empty. "I need to make a run into town." He stood up and left the room.

"Okay, uh, bye." I yelled after him. Agitated would not have been the perfect word to describe how I felt towards Cas, but it was a close cousin. "CAS!" I screamed at the ceiling. "YOU GET YOUR TRENCHCOAT WEARING ASS DOWN HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD..." I was cut off with the sound of wings fluttering. Castiel stood in front of me in a blink.

"Do not use His name in vain." He told me very protectively.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. Then without warning I punched him in the nose. He flew backwards and smashed into Dean. My hand hurt like hell, but it was worth it. "What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "I use to really like you, Castiel. I thought that you were like a renegade angel on Team Free Will..." I took a breath. "But you are just as douchey as the rest of them."

By this time Sam had helped Dean and Castiel off the floor. I looked at Castiel, anger flowing through me. "He told me that I will be the light in the darkness. That through me, His children will remember their father. You saw that and yet you still remain on the same course you have been on. Are you stupid or something?" My face was probably fifty shades of red. Truth be told, none of this was going the way that I thought it would.

Castiel remained silent. Hello guilt.

"Why don't you take it easy on him, huh Nikki?" Dean asked nicely.

I kicked Dean in the shin. "What the hell?" He yelled at me.

"Sorry." I huffed. "I know he's your friend and you care about him Dean, but he is loosing his way."

"I am not loosing my way. I am fighting for Heaven." Castiel told me.

I cracked my fingers. "Can you look inside my memories Cas?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Are you going to physically assault me again?" Only Castiel would say it like that.

"Depends. Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned." I replied.

"I can view your memories. It is an uncomfortable experience, I am told." He answered me uneasy like.

"Work your mojo. You need to see what I have seen. Hopefully it will shed some light on why I feel the way I do." I told him.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture the episode of "The Man Who Knew Too Much." I could see in my minds eye Castiel absorbing the souls of purgatory. Castiel chose that moment to put a hand on either side of my face. I flinched at the sharp pain that seemed to burn my skin. Everything faded out and I saw with extreme clarity what I needed him to see. I sensed that Castiel was watching so I pushed past the pain. It became so intense that my vision blurred and I couldn't see anything, but I could still hear it.

_"Now what's the matter Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" I heard Castiel's voice._

_"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" The femminent voice begged._

_"The demon I have plans for...you on the other hand..." I heard a snap followed by an explosion. "So, you see, I have saved you." Castiel's voice seemed colder._

_Then I heard Dean's voice. "Sure thing Cas, thank you."_

_"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." He threw back._

_"Okay, Cas, you were. Now let's defuse you, okay?" Dean said sounding a little scared._

_"What do you mean?" He asked Castiel._

_"You're full on nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back where they belong." Dean explained._

_"Oh no, the belong with me." I could feel Castiel's hands flinch when he heard himself say that._

_"No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain." Dean was worried. You could hear it in his voice._

_"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." He retorted._

_Dean was getting towards the end of his rope. "Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you...Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean pleaded._

_Something dark was now in Castiel's voice. "You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid. You're not my family, Dean. I have no family."_

_In the background I could hear Sam groaning._

_"I'm glad you made it, Sam." Castiel voice was loud. "But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."_

I had dropped to my knees the pain and screamed. Castiel let me go. My hands flew to my face. I still couldn't see. "Holy pooper scooper. I think I'm blind." I tried to blink my sight back, but it failed. I felt someone to my side. It smelled like Dean. Then another pressure on my back told me that Sam was probably crouched behind me. He smelled good too.

"You guys smell good." They both laughed.

"I will restore your vision, Nikki." Castiel told me. I could hear Sam and Dean talking, but when Castiel put his hands on my eyes all I could hear was a faint buzzing sound. When he removed his hands my vision was back.

"Thank you Castiel." I told him with a big hug.

"I do not understand you." Castiel pulled away. "You hit me, then hug me. I realize that your gender is prone to such erratic behavior, but you must not be so over the place." I smiled. It was almost like he was trying to make a joke.

"No man really understands a woman, Cas." Dean laughed. Sam joined in.

Castiel put his hand on my shoulder where God touched me. "I understand what you have tried to tell me, Nikki." The scar tingled. "I do not wish to take my Father's place. I am only trying to keep Heaven from other's trying to do just that."

"Jeremiah 29:11" I said out loud. It just popped into my head.

"For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and future." Castiel said. "Thank you, Nikki."

"You're welcome Cas." I smiled at him. I turned to look Sam and Dean then glanced back at Cas, but he was already gone.

"Not one for goodbyes huh?" I asked.

"Not really, but you get use to it. I'm just proud he is better about getting all up in my bubble." Dean used his pointer finger to show where his bubble was and Sam, feeling a bit playful thumped him in the chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pop your bubble." I laughed so hard that I snorted. Dean had feigned hurt that Sam had done so, but I could tell that he was just happy to have all of his brother back.

"You guys need to go hunting." I told them running my finger along the cool metal of the gun that was laying on the table closest to me.

"We can't leave you with Crowley running around." Sam said almost immediately.

"I think that I can handle that pervert." I laughed. Not really, but they didn't have to know that.

"No Sam's right. We can't just leave you." Dean stepped forward. "Besides you and I still have some things to talk about, Nikki."

"Okay, that's it." They both looked at me expectantly. "Look's like the only way to keep everyone happy is for me to just go with."

Dean shook his head. "Hell no, you know how dangerous our job is!" He paced around the room.

"Dean, I don't want Nikki to get hurt either, but Cas told us that she can't be harmed. God marked her for crying out loud." Sam threw at my defense.

"How about a compromise?" I asked them both.

"I'm listening." Dean said gruffly.

"I'll come, but...I won't actually do any hunting. I will be the research hound." I suggested. I thought for a moment. "And I will make you pies every chance I get."

I smiled at Dean. I knew that they were going to let me tag along. I also knew that they were going to be super protective of me. I just don't think that they understood what they were getting in to.

"Okay." Dean said. "But you have to listen to me and Sam."

"Whatever you say." I smiled.

I stole a glance at Sam. He didn't look as happy to go as I thought he would be, considering that he pleaded my case not five minutes ago. "What's the matter Sam?" I asked him. He looked at my mouth and then my eyes and then my boobs and back to my lips. He saw that I noticed and he looked at his feet instead.

"Nothing." He mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

You Can't Handle The Truth...Well Maybe You Can

Part 1

I was standing in line with Sam at a hot dog vendor. After being cooped up in the back of the Impala for so long, it was nice to stretch my legs out. Don't get me wrong, it is really roomy and all and not bad comfort wise, but being stuck in a car for long periods of time got old. The first hour was great. I couldn't get over the fact that I was actually in "The Impala!" I had even asked Dean if it was okay to call her baby. He just smiled at me and told me that it was fine with him. I guess I hadn't been paying much attention, because apparently Sam had tried to talk to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I laughed. "I didn't mean to space out."

Sam smiled down on me. "It's okay. I just wanted to know how you like your hot dog?" He motioned toward the already paid for food.

"Oh Sam, I could have paid for my food." I pushed on his shoulder playfully. "I'm really easy to please, just a little ketchup and I'm good to go...unless they have chilli and cheese. I love chilli cheese hot dogs." We both laughed.

"It's okay. I wanted to do something nice for you." He looked at his feet for a minute. "You deserve it."

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Sam." His face went red instantly.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat and put some ketchup on my hot dog for me. "Your welcome." He told me with a shy smile, handing me my food.

I looked at the hot dog. It was huge, but I was so very hungry. Three bites and it was gone. I noticed that Sam was staring at me. I dabbed a napkin to my mouth to make sure I had no ketchup on my face before speaking.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen a girl eat a hot dog so fast." He grinned.

"I have a big mouth. I can stuff a lot in it very fast." I told him. Then I realized how it sounded. "Er...I was really hungry." I explained.

Sam looked like he was conflicted at what to say, so he stuffed his fully loaded hot dog in his mouth. I looked behind him and saw that Dean was messing with his phone. He seemed upset. I watched him for a few minutes.

"He talking to Bobby?" I asked Sam. By this time he had already finished his hot dog and was back in line getting Dean a hot dog...I guess buying one for me made him forget to get his brother one. Sam still heard me and followed my gaze, watching him for a moment. "Honestly, he's probably trying to call Lisa."

"Damn." I swore. Sam reminded me that I still hadn't talked to Dean about Lisa and Ben. "I don't want to break you brother's heart, but it would probably be best if they forgot who he is." I sighed. "It's gonna happen one way or another.

Sam gave me a puzzling look. "How do you know so much Nikki?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not a prophet or anything and no psychic stuff here." I explained. "We should get on the road." I suggested.

Sam and I walked over to Dean. He handed his brother a foil wrapped hot dog and I smile. "Where to now Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam pulled a news paper from his back pocket and showed it to Dean. I tried to look at it, but Sam was blocking my view. I put my hand on him to move him out of my way and he tensed under my fingers. Dean noticed and laughed. "What's the matter Sammy?"

Sam focused his gaze on my hand which I hadn't realized that it was still on his body. I removed it. "Excuse me Sam." I gave him a small smile and he moved. I looked at the newspaper and saw the name Jane Peterson. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" I mused.

Sam cleared his throat. "Four people, out of nowhere, all in the last couple of weeks. What do you say?" Sam asked his big brother.

Dean looked at me. "Well?"

"Well what, Dean?" I was confused. Why would he care about what I say?

"Do you know anything about it or not?" He rubbed his hand across his jaw.

I thought really hard. I did, but it had been six years after all. "I don't know...maybe. The name sounds familiar. Yeah, I'm gonna go with a maybe."

"Good enough for me. Let's go." He told us shoving the hotdog in his mouth. I stole a glance at Sam and saw that he was watching me.

"You heard the man, let's go." I ordered slapping Sam on the butt for good measure. Dean looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I just shrugged. It was a little funny to see Sam get all flustered.

Sam walked ahead of me and Dean. I shot him a look. "Does he get this way with all women?" I asked.

Dean grinned at me. "Not all." He answered. I drew my eyebrows up in confusion. "I think he has a crush on you." He admitted with a sly smile. I said nothing, but I smiled.

When we reached the Impala, Sam opened the door for me. "Thanks." I told him in a small voice.

"My pleasure." He grinned. I got in the back and got comfy. It was going to be a long ride. We were heading to a place called Calumet City, Illinois.

Sam and Dean dropped me off at a dingy hotel in town. Dean threw his duffel on one bed, while Sam did the same with the other. I guess it was a force of habit and they had forgotten about little old me. Sam must have thought about it too because he suddenly looked at me. "You can have the bed if you want, Nikki. I can sleep in the floor."

I shook my head. "Hell no. We can figure something out." I thought for a minute. "We can share unless that would make you too uncomfortable, in which case I can ask Dean to share." I suggested.

"No!" He said a little to quickly. "I mean, you can share with me." He tried to cover up.

"Are you sure?" I asked him putting my hand on my hip and cocking my head to the side. "Cause I know that Dean wouldn't mind."

"Dean wouldn't mind what?" Dean asked watching us very carefully.

"Well, there are two beds and three of us." I started. "Sam said he'd sleep on the floor, but I wouldn't do that to him. I suggested that I share the bed with him, but if it made him uncomfortable, I'd share with you." I told Dean.

Dean smiled really big and threw his arm over my shoulders. "I don't mind, that is if Sammy is uncomfortable." He looked at Sam. "Would it make you uncomfortable Sammy?" He teased.

Sam threw a death glare at his brother. "Honestly, I don't mind Nikki." With that settled Sam decided to take a shower. They were going to interview Jane Peterson's sister Olivia and needed to look like F.B.I. agents.

"Okay," I admitted to Dean. "I see you're point." He grinned at me.

"The whole bed thing...classic." Dean was really liking the fact that his brother was crushing on me.

We stood there idle chatting for a few minutes when Sam stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel on. I couldn't help but to look and notice how well he took care of himself. I turned around quickly trying to cover up my blush. Sam walked over to the bed and got his suit. "Sorry, I forgot my cloths." He told me with a smile.

"Sure ya' did Sammy." Dean laughed. "You just did that so Nikki would see you half-naked."

Sam huffed and looked like he was about to say something when I put my hand on his back, drawing his attention at the sudden feeling of my hand on him. "Get finished. You guys have work to do." I hurried him. He nodded and went back to the bathroom, suit in hand.

I shot Dean a look. "That wasn't funny."

"Sure as hell was for me." He laughed.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later and looked really nice. He cleaned up well. Dean took his turn in the bathroom and Sam stood nervously next to me. His collar was a bit crooked, so I stepped up to him and fixed it quickly. He seemed to be holding his breath when I did and I couldn't help but to smile at the thought. I make Sam Winchester nervous...who would have thought?

"Thank you, Nikki." He smiled at me.

"No problem, Sam. Anytime you need me..." I left it opened ended. He looked like he was going to kiss me. I wouldn't mind that so much. Hell, if I was being honest with myself I wanted it really bad. I hadn't noticed that Dean had gotten out of the bathroom and was ready to go. He watched me and Sam inch closer. Each one staring at the other's lips.

"Kiss her and let's get this show on the road, Sammy." Dean's voice boomed louder that necessary. Sam turned his head away and sighed. I moved back and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Have fun boys." I called after them as they were leaving the room. Sam shoved Dean a little as they were making their way out of the door. All Dean could do was laugh.

Now what?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

You Can't Handle The Truth...Well Maybe You Can

Part 1.5

The guys were gone a long time. I didn't really know what to do with myself. It always seemed so exciting, watching Sam and Dean go from place to place hunting. The reality of the situation was that while they were doing what they do, I sat around a dingy hotel room looking at the ceiling, proverbially twiddling my thumbs. I had tried to clean up and make the room better, but after two hours I said screw it. I had accomplished very little. I had only been able to get one stain out of the carpet and it had made my hands bleed. Later, I spent hours trying to overcome the almost irresistable urge to snoop through their stuff. I actually went for a walk to keep myself from doing just that.

Once I got back to the hotel room, I powered up Sam's laptop. He had been nice enough to show me where he kept his computer, if I wanted to surf the internet. I had actually brought my guitar with me and I wanted to look up the tabs for a song that had been stuck in my head...Robert Palmer's Addicted to Love. I planned on slowing it down tempo wise, but I just desperately needed to do something. I clicked on the internet icon on Sam's computer. I went right to Google and started to type in the name of the song, when I noticed something curious. The history always pops up with the last few things that were searched for. My name was one of the last in the history. I smiled at the thought. I quickly typed in "Tabs for Addicted to Love" and found what I needed quickly. There wasn't a printer anywhere around, so I wrote it down on a notebook that I had brought with me. For a while, I was very hardcore in learning the tabs, making sure that I got everything right and the song learned correctly. That is when I started to tweak with the song, slow it down a bit, making it mine. Making music has always been my escape. I get lost and all my troubles melt away. Glancing at my phone, I saw it was getting pretty late. I wondered for a minute if she should be worried about them, but at second thought, she knew better. Not sure when they would be back, I walked into the bathroom and planted myself on the toilet lid and began to play again. The acoustics in the bathroom were the best for sound.

I stopped playing when I heard the Impala drive up. Then I began the song again. "Your lights are on, but you're not home." I paused thinking that I heard a two car doors shut. "Your mind is not your own." I smiled when I heard the hotel door shut. I began to strum my guitar softly. "Your heart sweats, you body shakes. Another kiss is what it takes. You can't sleep, you can't eat. There's no doubt, you're in deep. Your throat is tight, you can't breathe, another kiss is what you need. Ohh oohh." I was really feeling the song and a bit of me wanted to show off for Sam. I blushed at the thought, but kept playing, knowing that I had an audience. "You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love." I took a deep breath and slowed the song back down. "You see the signs, but you can't read. You're runnin' at a different speed. Your heart beats in double time. Another kiss you you'll be mine. A one track mind. You can't be saved. Oblivion is all you crave. If there's some left for you. You don't mind if you do. Ohh oohh. You like to think that you're immune to the stuff. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love." I smiled big when the door opened and the boys sang along. "Might as well face it you're addicted to love. Might as well face it you're addicted to love. Might as well face it you're addicted to love." I ended the song there and smiled again at the guys.

"You hungry?" Dean asked me.

I looked at Sam and smiled. "I could eat a moose, I'm so hungry." Dean gave me a funny look, but grinned at me. Sam looked lost and I couldn't help but to chuckle. I grabbed my guitar by its neck and carried it out of the bathroom. Carefully, I placed her in the case. When I turned around I noticed that Sam and Dean were standing in front of the table, blocking it.

"Thought ya'll said there was food? Don't tease me like that." I joked.

They both moved apart at the same time and revealed a two plates on each side of the table with flowers in the middle carefully tucked in a large coffee cup. It was very cute. I couldn't help but to smile. Sam had a big bag setting at the end of the table facing the window.

"Did you already feed the Dean-o-saur?" I asked Sam.

"Dean-o-saur?" Dean mocked. "I can live with it." He smiled at me. "And to answer your question Nikki, I'm going to the bar to have a drink. Give you cute kids so time alone." He added pinching my cheek. "Just don't eat my pie!" I laughed.

Dean left quickly, leaving me alone with Sam. "This is very sweet of you." I told him.

"Well Nikki, I just thought- well you see..." He let out a big sigh. "I haven't got the best luck when it comes to women." He took a step closer to me. "I- well," His face was turning red. Then very gently he put one hand on my shoulder and placed the other on my cheek. His thumb rubbed back and forth and he leaned in and gave me the most tender kiss I have ever had. His lips were soft, but firm and I felt the passion behind his kiss.

"Sam," I had a cheesy grin on my face. "Is this your way of telling me that you like me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He looked down. Sam seemed like he wasn't sure if the kiss was a good idea or not. I didn't want him to feel like it wasn't so I forced his chin up gently with my hand and kissed him. I meant it to be sweet, but it soon turned hot. He wrapped his arms around me and soon my hands were lost in his long hair. After what seemed like forever he put me down.

"I hope you're hungry." He smiled pulling my chair out for me.

"Famished." I smiled back at him. I had smiled around Sam so much that my cheeks were starting to hurt.

He took his seat and opened the big white bag. "First, for our appetizer..." He drew out the suspense. "Salad. Now I didn't know what kind of dressing you like, so I got what they had." He pulled out handfuls of dressing packets. I laughed.

"Ranch." I informed him. "I don't care for anything more than that dressing wise." Sam picked up the ranch packet and opened it for me and put it on my salad. Then he did the same for his.

"So..." I started. He looked up from his salad and smiled. "Can I consider this a date?" I asked him.

"No." He said right away. I looked down at my food. Maybe I had it all wrong. "Nikki." He said softly. I looked up at him. "When I take you on our first date, you will not have to ask me that. You'll know." I cracked a small smile, very much relieved that I didn't have it wrong.

For the next few minutes we ate in silence. Then he pulled something else from the big white bag. "Are you ready for the main course?" He asked me.

"Bring it." I joked. He placed a container in the middle of the table and scooped half into my plate, half in his. Chicken breast with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a roll. "Yum." I said to myself. Sam caught it and laughed. After we finished dinner, I felt fat. I had defiantly ate way too much. When a loud burp came out of my satisfied body, I covered my face. "Excuse me." Sam laughed. Dean showed up not long after that. Apparently he didn't have as much fun as he wanted and regretted not eating his piece of pie.

That night was comfortable. As I lay beside Sam I saw Dean looking at me. "You okay over there?" I asked.

"Yeah...hey Nikki, I was wondering..." He paused like he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask. "Do you think you can sing to us?" My heart leapt out to them. Dean wanted someone to sing him to sleep.

"That would be nice." Sam added. It was settled. These boys needed me.

"Goodnight, sleep tight. No more tears." I sang softly. Thank you Amy Lee. "In the morning, I'll be here." Sam put his arm around me a squeezed lightly. "And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes." I let eyes drift out almost like I was ending the song...but I wasn't. "Because we said goodnight and not goodbye." I ended. I felt Sam kiss my back.

"Thank you Nikki." Dean told me almost asleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dean." I snuggled next to Sam. "Goodnight Sam." He kissed me on my cheek. "Goodnight moon." I laughed a bit and heard the boys snicker gently. I was so relaxed that I didn't even think to ask them how it went with interviewing the victim's sister.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

You Can't Handle The Truth...Maybe You Can

Part 2

When I woke up, I was alone. This knowledge disappointed me. I frowned deeply into my pillow and pushed myself up. Then I heard the shower running and smiled. I felt slightly stupid. Dean probably went out for food and Sam was in the shower. A smile crept over my face as a light bulb metaphorically went off above my head. I crept to the door and opened it inches at a time. Slowly I squeezed my body through the gap and quietly closed the door. Quickly stripping, I decided that I needed a shower and Sam was going to share. It didn't **have** to be anything intimate, but I figured I would show him that there is no need to be timid around me. I no sooner pulled back the curtain to get in than I saw Dean in all his nakedness standing in front of me, water dripping down his body. He just smiled and waved. I screamed and threw back the curtain.

"FRATZ! Oh, I am **so very sorry**, Dean. I thought Sam was in the shower." I had covered my hand over my eyes and backed into the door with a hard thud. I blindly grabbed my cloths and put them on as quickly as I could and bolted out of the door. I ran right into Sam. He was dressed as a F.B.I. agent again.

"What were you doing in the bathroom? Dean is taking a shower." He asked me a little confused.

"Before I pulled back the curtain, I thought you were the one taking a shower." I shook the image from my body. "Gross. Dean saw my lady-junk." I complained.

"He saw your what?" He asked starting to get angry.

I hugged my body and wrinkled my nose. "I was going to surprise you, but I was the one that got surprise. I wanted you to see me naked, not Dean."

Sam didn't say anything for a while. It was making me nervous. When Dean got out of the shower dressed for the job, the tension hung in the air...or maybe I was just being paranoid. I thought I saw Sam eyeing Dean, but Dean acted oblivious. He picked up a beer and took a swig from it, then picked up his phone and fiddled with it for a while. After what seemed like forever Sam spoke.

"There was another one." He told Dean. Walking away from me on the other side of the room.

Dean looked at his little brother. "Yeah? What?"

"Dentist drilled a guy to death." He explained running a hand through his hair.

Dean chuckled and then stopped. "You mean the...non-sexy kind of drilling, right?"

Sam looked at me for a moment then back to Dean. "You'd like that wouldn't you Dean?"

"I swear, Sam...I didn't look." Dean explained. He smiled at me. "At least not much." He winked at Sam.

"It's not a big deal. It was an accident." I added.

"Why are you guys acting like I'm upset about it? It's not like you're my girlfriend, Nikki." Sam looked from me to Dean.

"Cause you're acting like a little bitch about it, that's why." Dean threw his hand up in the air.

"Let's just get back to the case." Sam sat down on one of the beds. "50 bucks says he's mixed up in all the crazy."

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to him." Sam suggested.

"Can I go too?" I asked very nicely.

The guys looked at each other. I put my lip out and pouted. "Please?"

"No, you can stay and do research." Dean told me. "We got to know what we're up against, right?"

"I need to get out of this room for a while." I told them. They ignored me.

Sam and Dean grabbed their things and walked towards the door. Dean was the first one out. Sam turned back and looked at me. "You're not mad are you?" I asked him quietly.

"No. I understand that it was an accident...it's just that I wouldn't blame you if it wasn't." With that he left.

A soft sob escaped past my lips. I smacked my hand over my mouth. I didn't want anyone to hear me cry. It took a while for me to calm down, but when I did, I decided that maybe if I figured out the case, tension would ease up. I rubbed my hands across my face and decided to get hard-core into research mode. I re-read the article on Jane Patterson again and again. Her name stuck with me, but I couldn't remember where I knew it from. Jane. Jane. Jane. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"I pity you." I heard the voice far away and I kept concentrating, trying to remember.

I saw Jane in my mind. She was pretty. "I'm sorry?" The cook looked at her.

"You're sad and pathetic, and I pity you - only reason I'm giving you a head's up. Stay away form the clam chowder. I flavored it with my own... seasoning."

"Veritas!" I yelled. Now I remembered! Grabbing my phone, my first thought was to call Sam, but then I realized that I didn't have his number. I mentally cursed and tried to think where they would be at. There was the morgue or the dentist's office. I didn't know the layout of the town very well so I just started walking. After walking around for what seemed like an hour, I decided to sit down and rest. I didn't know what to do so I called in reinforcements.

"Cas? I know that you are very busy fighting the war, but there is a situation down here that might need your attention, please." I heard a flutter of wings. Castiel was sitting on the bench next to me.

"Why are you frustrated?" He asked me.

"Long story...anyways" I took a deep breath worried that he would say no. "I need dog's blood, but I don't want to kill the dog. Can you pretty please help me?" He disappeared for a moment and was back in a flash.

"It is done. I left it in the hotel room. Would you like to be taken there?" He asked me.

"No, but you can walk back with me if you want. I was going to find the guys to tell them what I know about the case, but I don't have their numbers or anything." I explained. I looked to my left to smile at him, but he was already gone. About ten minutes later, Sam and Dean pull up next to me. I stuck my thumb out trying to be funny. From the looks of it, it was anything but.

"Why aren't you in the hotel room?" Sam asked worried.

"You guys have to stop worrying. What part of I'm protected did you forget?"

"Just get in!" Dean barked. I obeyed.

Once I was seated Dean gunned it. "Hey!" I grabbed the back of the seat. "Slow down speedy."

"You have to be careful Nikki. You can't just go walking around town." He told me.

"Calm the f down, Dean. No need to yell at me. Especially since I know what is going on and who the bad guy is." Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked the car.

"You should have led with that." Sam said. They stole a glance at each other.

"How the hell was I suppose to let you know when you two bone heads haven't bothered to give your number's to me?" I poked Sam in the back with my finger. "Huh? Riddle me that captain!" I huffed. Why was everyone in such a poop mood? Yesterday I felt like I was on top of the world. I had my first real kiss with Sam, Dean was being sweet to me. Who would have thought that my accidental bathroom fiasco would cause all this...if it was the cause of all this. I didn't know the truth about it.

Once inside, I turned on the TV and found the news that had the Veritas, also known as Ashley Frank. "This," I pointed to the pretty woman on-screen. "This is your bad guy." I explained.

Both boys shook their heads. "I can't believe Cas pulled us off the case for this." Dean sighed. He looked disappointed.

"What you don't believe me?" I asked exasperated.

"Look, it's just that we've done it a long time and there are things that you must do, like investigate and research before-" Sam was explaining, but I cut him off.

"I'll prove it to you. That bitch is Veritas, Goddess of Truth." I sucked in a deep breath wishing that I didn't have to do what I was about to do. "I wish" I started looking at the screen where the Veritas was smiling. "That everyone would tell me the truth." I squeezed my eyes shut, waited a moment before opening one eye. The boys were waiting patiently.

"Okay. Dean. What do you think of me?" I asked him to test it out.

He looked at Sam and shifted from foot to foot. "Right now, I think you are a pain in the ass." He started. "We were out there doing good work, getting things accomplished, just to get called in by Cas because you "think" you solved the case? I don't think so."

My eyes watered up. "I did solve the case. I have seen it." Dean turned away.

"Yeah like six years ago." Dean reminded me.

"He's right, Nikki. This is serious. You need to stay out of it. Play on your guitar, make pies, whatever, just don't get in our way. We have people to save." Sam told me.

A tear slid down my cheek. I brushed it away. "Fine! Fine!" I shoved the dogs blood in Sam's hands. "This is the only way to kill the bitch...dog's blood. Dip a knife in it and stab her in the heart." I looked at Dean. "It isn't Gabriel's horn of truth...I'm telling you its Veritas. She is taking tributes."

"I don't understand why it didn't work on me. Why didn't it work?" I asked myself out loud. I walked to the bathroom completely ignoring the boys talking to me. I locked the door behind me and crawled in the tub and shut the curtain. The tears started to flow.

"God, hi. I'm trying so hard to do what you asked of me, but I need the strength to do it. I feel stupid and useless. How can I heal those two when I'm broken myself? I should have known. Nobody has ever really cared for me. Well besides you that is." I started crying really hard and I heard the door open. Damn them for their lock picking abilities.

"Nikki?" I heard Sam's voice.

"Leave her alone! You have made her upset. I can feel her emotions now." It sounded like Castiel. He sounded mad. I peeked behind the curtain.

"Since when?" Dean scoffed.

"When I reached into her memories to see what she wanted me to see. She has more juice than I have ever seen and my powers overcharged her causing her blindness. You do remember this, yes? I am now connected to her. I am to be her guardian." Castiel was acting like I was feeling. That was strange.

"That is what we are trying to do. Cas, move out-of-the-way, we are trying to apologize." Dean was annoyed.

Sam took a step forward. "The only reason I have done nothing to chasten you is because it would greatly upset her. She is special. Why did you not believe her about the creature?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Based on what? That she's God's favorite person or something?" Dean shot at him.

"Obviously the Veritas' powers do not work on her. She's marked." Castiel explained.

"So what, she's right? Is that the truth Nikki? I just want to know the truth." Dean said getting defensive.

"Of course it's the truth. This was suppose to be the episode where you found out some harsh truths from Lisa and learned that something was wrong with Sam." I said behind the shower curtain.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam asked.

"This was before. I changed it. No worries." I reassured him.

"Sam?" Dean asked "What do you think?"

"I think a lot of things Dean." He began. "For starters, I think that it bothers me that you have seen Nikki naked and I haven't" He smacked his hand over his mouth. "Dean I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry."

Castiel patted him on the back. "Nikki really wants to say she told you so, but for some reason she is holding back."

"Castiel?" I hollered at him.

"Do not be embarrassed, Nikki. You were right. They were wrong." He pulled the curtain back to show a very puffy eyed me hugging my knees inside the bath tub. "You need to go with them. You can help distract the Veritas because her power does not work on you."

"Okay." I said meekly grabbing his hand for support to get out. For a crappy hotel, the tub is surprisingly deep.

"I don't think Nikki should go." Sam pipped up.

"Why?" Dean asked. "You heard Cas, she can help." Dean turned and stood next to me and Castiel.

"I don't want to risk something getting her. I don't know if I could handle it. She would distract me." He blurted.

I smiled a little. "I thought you guys were haters earlier." Sam stepped closer to me and put his arms around me. "Please don't worry. I've got God on my side. Literally." I explained pulling my shirt down to show off my child hand print.

"I'm not going to." Sam sighed.

"Let's get this done, I have work to do." Castiel told us. One minute we were in the bathroom, the next we were outside a very big, very nice house. Sam had a knife in his hand and I had the jar of dog's blood in mine. I handed it to Dean and threw up.

"Cas, I get sick every time you do that." I spit once I was done, but of course he was gone. "He left again didn't he?" I asked.

"Yup. Now let's go." Dean said. Dean's phone chose that moment to ring.

"You need to take that Dean." I told him. He wondered off a few feet and then answered it.

Sam and I stayed quiet, watching. We could hear Dean.

"Hey." He paused. "Yeah, it's been crazy." Dean sighed. "Lisa, I'm sorry, but this is actually the worse time in the universe to talk. C-can we do this later?" I took Sam's arm and guided him away from earshot.

"We don't need to know what his heart sounds like when it's breaking Sam" I kicked a rock with my foot. After a few minutes. Dean joins us with an upset look on his face.

"I need a drink. Let's go kill this bitch and leave." He huffed pulling a big knife from his jacket and dipping it in dog blood. Sam did the same with his. I just held the jar.

We noticed a convertible in the drive and Ashley Franks walked into the house.

"Alright, let's do this." Dean charged forward without making much noise. Sam and I followed.

"This house isn't as creepy as I thought it would be." Sam noted.

A cat walked around the room. "We have to follow it." I told them and we slowly made our way downstairs. We came across a mosaic for Veritas. We kept after the cat. I had jumped on a gurney in a different room and was licking up blood from a dead body.

"Bad kitty." I shooed it of the body.

"You came for dinner!" The Veritas announced making herself known. She waved her hands and Sam and Dean went flying. She saw that I hadn't moved and she waved her hands again.

"What are you?" She asked me very frustrated. I unscrewed the lid of the jar with the dog's blood.

"Honestly honey, I don't really care." I retorted and dipped my hand in the blood. She was looking nervous and hissed at me when she realized what was all over my hand. My hand was saturated with dog blood and when it came in contact with her face she fell to the flood and screamed. Dean and Sam used this time to get to their feet.

"Nikki!" Sam yelled. He tossed me the knife and I plunged it into her heart. "I'm sorry" I told her. I didn't like the thought of killing anything, but I did what had to be done.

"At least you tell the truth." With that she died. I pulled the knife out and handed it back to Sam.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dean sighed.

"Uh, Dean. Cas brought us here remember?" Sam reminded him.

"Let's just get out of this house." I urged.

The three of us walked out of the house and saw the Impala in the drive. There was a note on the window. It was from Cas.

"Didn't want Nikki to walk." Dean crumpled the paper.

"Don't be jealous Dean." Sam told him after we were in the Impala. "He is still your friend. He's just connected to her is all."

"I'm not jealous. He could have hurt my baby!" Dean rubbed the dash carefully.

I just sat in the back seat and smiled. I had finally done something to help.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Family Matters

_One minute I'm staring at the starry sky wishing for something for someone to love and the next I'm in the corner of a dark room. I hear someone grunt, but I can't really tell who. I tentatively stepped into the light to find the source of the noise. Someone is tied to a chair. The back of my mind screams with familiarity, but it is hazy like my mind was full of fog. There was another grunt from the man and then he groaned._

_"You're right. He looks terrible." A voice said out loud. I stepped closer and saw that it was Castiel._

_"Cas?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. Not even a flinch._

_There was another groan and I looked at the person in the chair...it was Sam._

_Castiel spoke again. "You did this?" He asked._

_Sam looked up. "Cas? What's-" He grunted again. "Let me go."_

_"Has he been feverish?" Castiel asked Dean. I didn't even see him standing there._

_Dean looked at Sam. "Have you?" He asked his brother._

_Sam seemed at a loss. "No. Why?"_

_Castiel looked at Dean. "Is he speaking in tongues?" He looked at Sam. "Are you speaking in tongues?"_

_"No. What are you...Are you diagnosing me?" Sam asked._

_Dean was upset. "You better hope he can."_

_"You really think that this is-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off._

_"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?" Dean was more than upset._

_"How much do you sleep?" Castiel asked him._

_Sam's response was simple. "I don't."_

_Dean seemed surprised. "At all?" He questioned._

_"Not since I got back." Sam told him._

_"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" Dean yelled. _

_It then occurred to me that I was watching how the timeline was supposed to have been before I messed it up._

_"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you." He relied to his brother._

_"What?" Dean was outraged._

_"Sam..." Castiel started. "What are you feeling now?" He asked._

_Sam scoffed. "I feel like my nose is broken._

_"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?" The angel pushed._

_"Well I think-" Sam started._

_"Feel." Castiel corrected._

_"I...don't know." He responded._

_Castiel and Dean gave Sam a look._

_"What? Uh.." Soulless Sam knew that he couldn't get out of the chair and was livid._

_"This will be unpleasant." Castiel warned._

_"What-" Sam didn't know what the angel was about to do, but I did._

_"Bit down on this. If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind." Castiel was preparing to reach in and check for his soul. I turned away._

_I heard Sam screaming and gasping and groaning and I couldn't stand it anymore. The pain of it was all too much to handle. I closed my eyes tight and suddenly I was somewhere else. I opened my eyes cautiously and saw that I was now inside the Campbell Compound. Everything came back to me in a rush and I started to gasp for air. I remembered everything from that episode. The alpha vampire, the demon hiding in a hunter's meat suit...everything. It all came in my vision so fast that I was the one that started screaming. I could hear someone saying my name over and over, but it was far away like I was in a tunnel. Then I heard John Winchester's voice._

_"Keep my boys safe." He whispered._

I shot up and bumped my head against something hard. I cracked my eyes open and saw that it was Castiel.

I sucked in as much air as I could. He frowned. I glanced around and saw that I was in the backseat of the Impala. The boys were gone, but the engine was still running.

"What can I do to make it stop?" He asked me almost in a panic.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed.

"You're emotions are hard to deal with." He told me looking me square in the eyes.

"I'm a woman, of course my emotions are hard to deal with." I scoffed.

"It is difficult to fight when I feel you so scared and overwhelmed. I thought that something had happened to you..." He paused. "I was at a loss of what to do." He admitted.

My heart broke for him. "I'm sorry Cas. You shouldn't have to feel what I do." I felt extremely guilty about the whole thing. He caught it to.

"Do not feel guilty about something that cannot be helped. It was God's plan for this to happen. It is difficult, but when you are happy, I feel like I can do anything." He told me with a smile. I beamed at him.

"Thank you, Nikki." He smiled puffing his chest out. Then he was gone.

Dean and Sam chose that moment to come back. Sam had a bag full of snacks and drinks and he handed them to me in the back seat.

"I thought you might be hungry, but I didn't know what you wanted." I took a moment to look in the bag.

There was a piece of pie on top. I automatically handed it to Dean without so much as a second thought. The rest of the bag had a couple of Little Debbie's, a bag or two of chips and a sandwich wrapped up in a napkin. I picked up the sandwich and saw that it was bologna and cheese. I made a face and handed it to Sam.

His face fell a bit. I laughed. "Don't worry, how could you have known that me and bologna hate one another?" I grabbed a brownie and opened the packet, making little noises at the sheer goodness of the chocolate while I consumed it. I noticed the boys exchange looks.

"What? I really enjoy sweets." I explained. Dean said something to Sam that I couldn't hear and Sam shot him a look in return. My dream was still in my head and I figured that I ought to say something.

"Hey guys?" I asked trying to get their attention. They had started to bicker and I didn't even want to get into the middle of that. Both heads turned to look at me all at once. "I think we need to go to the Campbell Compound. I know of at least one demon there and your pappy is working for Crowley."

Maybe I had said too much. It certainly seemed that way. Sam's mouth hung open a little and Dean looked pissed.

"What the hell do you mean Samuel is working for Crowley? Does this mean that he doesn't have a soul?" Dean asked seething a bit while he waited for me to respond.

"Well you see..." I took a deep breath unsure if this was what I was suppose to be doing. It felt right, so what the heck. "Crowley is the one that brought back Sam and Samuel Campbell. Pappy Sam made a deal with Crowley to get your mom back so he has been tyring to capture Alphas and torture them to try to find out the location of Purgatory.

"Why?" Sam asked me.

"Because Crowley wants more power. He wants the souls that are trapped in purgatory. What do you think happens to the big bads that you guys kill? Purgatory needs to stay closed though. Don't need to let the Leviathan out." I laughed a nervous laugh. What were Leviathan? Better yet how did I know about them? I felt the scar on my shoulder tingle like it was trying to tell me something.

"Dean? Sam?" I started rubbing my shoulder. "I think that if we don't take care of this something bad is going to happen." I told them apprehensively. They both said nothing, but Dean put the Impala in drive and gunned it.

By the time we got to the Campbell Compound it was really dark outside. I stayed close to the brothers Winchester, just in case. Dean banged on the door and we waited.

"Gramps throw a barbeque, leave us off the invite list?" Dean sarcastically threw out.

The door opened and Christian stood there smiling. I recoiled back and clung to the back of Sam's shirt.

"Sam!" He laughed. Then he caught sight of Dean. "Ahh. Dean." Then he noticed me hiding. "Who is this juicy morsel?"

Dean and Sam stepped closer together blocking me from his view. "Hello, Newman." Dean said. "Where's the man?"

I couldn't see anything, but I heard someone clear his throat. I knew it was a man, just not which man. "Come right on in." I assumed that it was Samuel. I was really nervous about the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't smart for them to bring me with. I was near freaking out.

Dean got straight to the point. "Need to ask you a few questions."

Samuel didn't miss a beat. "What's wrong?"

Dean wasn't buying the Pappy act. "The day you got back, what happened?" He asked him.

Samuel seemed frustrated that Dean didn't just trust him. Of course Dean was rightly so. "We've been over this."

"Well recap it for our wingman." Dean smiled bitterly.

Castiel appeared and I instantly felt better. He could get me out of here quickly if need be. Of course I would get sick, but right about now I didn't really care. Samuel had yet to notice me, but did notice Castiel.

"This Castiel?" He asked sizing him up. "You're scrawnier than I pictured." He told the angel.

Cas was unfazed by this. "This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building."

Dean was getting impatient. I knew that he wanted Cas to see if he had a soul or not.. "All right, all right, quit bragging." He looked at his Grandfather. "So, you were dead, and..." Dean waited for him to jump in and finish. He did.

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys." He defended himself. I almost said something but Dean spoke before I could.

"Well, you mind if Cas here double-checks?" He asked him.

Before he could answer Castiel checked. Samuel screamed and I had to cover my ears. Everyone had seemed to forget that I was there so I back out slowly, just wanting to get back to the Impala.

"What the hell?" Christian the demon demanded.

Dean as always had something smart-ass to say about it. "Angel cavity search."

Samuel looked at Christian. "I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute."

Christian looked like he didn't like it. "But-" He started to argue, but Samuel would have none of it. "Just give us a minute." He told him sternly and closed the door.

I stood there hoping that the demon wouldn't notice they had left me, but he did. He smiled at me really big. "I'm Christian."

I backed closer to the wall. "Aren't you going to tell me your name sweetheart?" I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked me. I bit the bottom of my lip and pulled on my hair a bit.

"Christo." I said. The one simple word made him flinch and he became angry. He reached forward and put his hand on me around the same time that everyone was coming out of the room. I knew that they guys would be angry. I was offended that he had even touched me. I locked eyes with the demon and everything slowed down. I could feel my shoulder on fire and I screamed at Christian. Something odd happened next. Instead of the black smoke I knew came out of vessels, Christian started to cough and I put my hand on his heart. "You can't hurt me or him anymore." I laughed at him. The demon was gone and Christian crumpled to the floor. I felt peaceful once more.

"What the hell was that? And who the hell are you?" Samuel asked flabbergasted.

"That," I started looking at Christian. "Was a demon. He has been erased now. No hell, no purgitory...just erased." I looked at Samuel. "I'm Nikki and I am not going to let this shit happen anymore." I took a defiant step towards him. "I need to have a word with you in private if you don't mind."

He put his hands up. "I don't have anything to hide. Say what you have to say here."

"Mary would be ashamed of you!" I told him, my face red. I pointed my finger at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk about my daughter that way! You don't even know her!" He was just as angry.

"She is in Heaven now." I lowered my voice. "Watching over you and her sons. Do you think it makes her happy to know that you made a deal with a demon? Do you think it makes her happy to know that you would turn your back on the two of people that she loved the most, just to rip her out of Heaven?" I poked him with my finger. "Huh?" He said nothing. "Huh?" I screamed poking him again. "When you die and believe me, I have seen your death, you will go to hell. Nobody and I mean nobody is going to save you from the punishment that awaits." I screamed at him.

I slapped him in the face and he lunged for me. I closed my eyes and waited...nothing ever happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Suprise

I cautiously opened my eyes and was shocked at what was before me. A bright blue bubble surrounded my body and stretched out several feet all around me. Everyone close to the bubble was on their backs groaning in pain. Sam and Dean slowly pulled themselves up, but Samuel was out cold. Dean brushed off his pants and his eyes locked with mine for a moment.

"What the hell is that?" He asked me reaching over to touch the bubble, but stopped short of actually touching it.

"Best offense is a good defense?" I replied shrugging my shoulders. I didn't know what it was, but I was grateful.

Sam started laughing as he walked the perimeter of the bubble. "I don't believe it." He laughed some more. "Never have I seen anything even close to this." He seemed amazed.

I was ready for the bubble to go away, the danger had passed after all. Slowly, as if hearing my thoughts, the bubble shrank in size conforming to the shape of my body before the blue hue made a POP sound and disappeared. Thinking over the events of the last few minutes, I couldn't help but let the smile that I had held back brighten my face and eyes.

"Wow." I laughed. "I mean really! WOW!" I sat on the ground for a moment and let my mind catch up with my body. "First, I accidentally get rid of a demon, I mean erase. Wow. I erased a demon." I couldn't help but to giggle. I guess I hadn't really considered what it really meant when God told me that I was protected. "Then my own personal force field manifests when I'm in danger. I'm awesome!" I stuck both of my arms out wide and looked towards the sky. "Thank you." I whispered. I dropped my head and looked at Sam and Dean. They were not smiling anymore as the gravity of the situation fell upon them.

"So..." Dean started looking at his feet. "About what you said to Samuel...about our mom..." He stopped not knowing how to broach the subject.

Sam picked up for him. "You really do know what is going on don't you Nikki?" I nodded slowly. "Then you also know about what happened before." He stated even though to me it sounded more like a question. He was nervous.

"Are you referring to your consumption of blood, or that bitch Ruby?" I put my finger on my chin. "Or maybe you are talking about when Satan wore your meat suit to the prom? Either way, yes I do know about it. Saw it, actually. No judgement, but if Dean hadn't already killed that piece of shit, I probably have myself. Especially now that I know that I can erase a demon." I had chattered on and on and hadn't even stole a glance at the guys. "Oh I would love to erase her. Stupid demon slut..." I muttered. I finally looked up and saw Dean on the floor laughing and Sam looking very upset.

"What?" I asked Sam.

"I..." He seemed at a loss for words. Then I remembered Samuel. He was starting to stir. I pointed to him and Sam and Dean pulled him into sitting position against the wall. A woman ran into the room and saw Samuel rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"He tried to hurt me and I responded." I told her simply.

"Why would he try to hurt you?" She asked confused.

I knew that she was a good person. I felt bad popping her bubble. "He is working for the King of Hell and I called him out on his shit. Truth hurts!"

She crouched down and looked at Samuel. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

He grumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What do you mean she killed Christian?" She shrieked.

Dean spoke up for me. "That wasn't Christian. That was a demon wearing Christian's meat suit."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No." Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought of him gone.

Sam put his big hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Gonna be two men down now." Samuel muttered.

"What?" Gwen asked him.

"Christian is gone and if you haven't noticed Sam is a little different now." Samuel explained. Gwen shot Sam a look and her eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Enough with the chit-chat." I spat aggravated. I looked at Samuel. "After everything, you are still going to go after the alpha in hopes of finding the location of purgatory aren't you?" I couldn't believe that he wasn't heading my warning.

"I got a job to do!" He spat back at me. "So stay the hell away from me or I will have Crowley kill you himself." He threatened me.

"Now, now, Samuel. Nobody is going to harm my Nicolette." He smiled at me as he said this.

I rolled my eyes and the boys stepped closer to me. Crowley noticed this and threw his hands in the air.

"Scouts honor. And anybody that touches her has to deal with me." He shot Samuel a look. "I have plans for you precious." He smiled at me.

He took note of the boys. "Hello boys. What an unexpected treat." He looked at Sam and sneered.

"Doesn't look like you are too happy to see us. And I thought we had something special." Dean pouted sarcastically.

"Like you have something special with Castiel?" He asked and spit on the ground.

"Shut your pie hole." He stepped closer to Crowley and growled. "Cas is just my friend. Dude! You know that I'm into chicks." Dean was offended.

"What the hell?" I yelled at Crowley. "Do you ship Destiel? Cause that is just wrong!" I made a face.

"That isn't what I implied, dearest. Do you harbor dirty thoughts about those two?" He asked curiously.

I laughed. "Sorry the only dirty thoughts I harbor are of Sam and myself." I smiled. "But I can see you getting all flustered seeing Castiel shirtless." I joked.

He didn't think any of it was funny. "I can see that the Winchesters have a pull on you. I don't like it, but I can be patient. I'll get back to you when you are more reasonable to talk to, sweet." He told me patting me on the cheek. He shot Samuel a look. "Touch her and I make you my bitch." He warned. Then he laughed. "Never mind, you already are."

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory." Sam finally spoke up.

Crowley looked amused. "So, you heard about that?"

"Yeah, You want to tell us why?" Sam pushed.

I looked at Sam and shook my head. "I already told you why." I hissed under my breath. Crowley didn't hear it though he was too busy talking.

"...Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." He smiled.

"What for?" Dean asked him.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." Crowley smiled.

"Does nobody listen to me?" I yelled frustrated now.

"We ain't your employees." Dean scoffed. Everyone ignored me.

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew...You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy." Crowley thought that he was funny.

"Crowley?" I said sweetly trying to get his attention.

His eyes found mine in a heartbeat. He smiled. "Yes my sweet?" He asked me.

"You have nothing to hold over them." I was still smiling. "Sam has his soul back now." I batted my eyelashes at him. "So how about you go fuck yourself before I erase you." I let my smile drop and bared my teeth at him.

"You are just so damn cute." Crowley bellowed. "I hate to leave, my love, but I have an Alpha vampire to attend to." He looked over his shoulder as he was leaving. "Samuel, I will see you soon." He waved and then disappeared.

"Let's get the hell out of Michigan." I suggested.

"But what about the Alpha Vampire?" Dean asked.

"What you actually **want** to work for Crowley?" I scoffed. I was in no mood for this shit, still feeling upset that the boys didn't listen to me.

"Hell no, I'm just saying that he needs to be taken care of." Dean shot back at me.

"We will have to deal with the mother of all, first." I told them making my way out of the house. I looked at the barbed wire that ran atop the fence. "I would like to go home for a while if ya'll don't mind?" I asked the boys.

"Yeah, we need to regroup." Sam agreed. He looked at Dean.

"Bobby's?" Dean asked. We both nodded. Once we were in the Impala Dean sighed. "Bobby's it is."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

All Dogs Go To Heaven

Part 1

It was very nice to be home. I missed the old house that I had so long hid in. The food in my refrigerator needed to be thrown away and I had several messages on my house answering machine, but I would worry about that later. Truthfully, I was extremely tired and desperately wanted to sleep. We had gotten back to Sioux Falls very early in the morning. I hadn't even looked at the clock to see how early. It was still dark and dew was on the air was heavy like it would rain. The boys had went to Bobby's saying that they planned to return once they have had some sleep. I knew that most likely they would stay up and do research on Eve. I refrained from telling them too much about her. I felt like I should help them, but they still needed to figure some things out on their own. Had God not pulled me from my birth universe they would have figured it out anyway. I covered my mouth as a big yawn escaped from my body. It was so hard to keep my eyes open. I stumbled up the stairs and went right to my room plopping myself on the bed. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes.

_I was walking down the street when I came across a bar. The Honey Wagon Bar didn't seem all that interesting so I kept my pace. I heard a voice and turned my head to see a man talking on his phone. I turned my head back and slowed my pace. Something about the guy seemed familiar._

_"Did he eat?" He asked the unknown person...probably his wife or girlfriend. "You gave him a bath, right?" He paused. "Well, did you take him to the park?" He asked._

_Lightning flashed across the sky and I hung back, curious about the man. He seemed like a douche, but I hated to judge. I noticed him reach his car. I couldn't tell what kind it was, but I was black...definately a late-model car._

_"And did he make pee-pee and poo-poo?" He asked. The guy must have gotten the answer he wanted. "Good. Tell him Daddy loves him. Be home soon." The man hung up. _

_Lightning flashed again and the man looked around him. I pressed myself against another car and crouched down. He didn't seem to notice me. The man unlocked his car, got in and from my view he looked to be reaching across the passenger seat. I heard a snarl and looked around for the source of the noise. The man straightened up. I stood up from my spot and ran to his car. He screamed and I heard glass shattering. By the time I made it to him blood was everywhere, running down the driver's side window. In the distance, an animal was running away. I screamed at the top of my lungs._

I hit my head on something hard and dropped back on the bed. Cautiously I opened one eye and noticed a figure.

"Are you okay?" It was Sam. Thank God.

I didn't say anything for a minute. My dream was still saturating my vision. There was so much blood. I could smell the rain that was on the horizon. I could smell the blood. There was something else there too that reminded me of a wet dog. Sam had talked to me but I didn't hear him. I was so freggin tired of having nightmares. I blinked my eyes again and tried to focus my vision.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm fine, just a nightmare." I told him in a weak voice. I cleared my throat in trying to sound stronger. "Really." I assured him.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked me. I guess he saw the fear flash in my eyes momentarily, because he put his hand on my arm. "I understand if you can't talk about it now." He looked down and suddenly stood up. "I can give you some room if you feel uncomfortable."

"NO." I said rather loud and too quickly. He sat back down on my bed. "I saw a man murdered in my dream." Tear were forming in my eyes. "I can still smell the blood." I broke down now. Sam wrapped me up in his arms and let me cry. His body was warm and he smelled nice. I let myself become intoxicated by his scent. I felt safe. Before too long my body gave out and I went back to sleep, nestled in Sam's embrace.

Sam sighed when he felt Nikki go limp against his body. He slowly eased her in the middle of the bed and took the red blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her up. Sam smiled as he looked at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. He took in every detail. Her long brown hair was everywhere, but it looked soft (he knew from experience that it was in fact VERY soft). The roots of her hair were drastically lighter in color than the rest of her hair. He guessed that she was really a blonde, but that she dyed her hair. Her hair wasn't the only thing that was soft. Her skin, so pale, so milky, was the softest skin that he had ever felt. It seemed to heat at his touch. He wanted so badly to kiss every inch of her delicate skin, but he would wait as long as she deemed necessary. She was worth the wait. He could easily see himself with her for the rest of his life. Nikki stirred in her sleep. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bad dog." Nikki murmured in her sleep. Sam stood up and left the beautiful woman to her rest. Sam walked down the hall and was about to go down the stairs when he heard what sounded like a whimper. He followed the sound into a room that looked like a giant library. The room smelled of leather, wood, and books. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he thought of the time alone Nikki must have spent in the very room he now stood.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

Sam's eyes scanned the room until he found the source of the voice, Castiel. "I could ask you the same thing Cas."

"I do not know what to do when she is hurting." Castiel hung his head. "I know that she is important, that He has plans for her, but all I want to do is take her away and hide her so she does not have to dream of things that frighten her."

Sam was kind of glad that Castiel felt protective of her. It must be hard, Sam reflected, to feel every emotion that Nikki felt. He suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy. He wanted to know how Nikki felt when she looked at him. He wanted to know what she felt when he touched her.

"What does she feel about me?" Sam asked Castiel desperate to know.

"I do not know that she would wish for me to share that with you Sam." Castiel told him matter-of-factly.

"I just want to know if she feels the same about me that I feel about her." Sam pleaded. "Come on Cas. You gotta know that I care a great deal about her. I think that I may even be falling in love with her." Sam admitted.

Castiel took a step closer to Sam. "She is very easy to love." Cas turned his head to the side in thought. After a few moments he looked back at Sam. "You make her nervous." He started. "Which is confusing because she is feels safe with you, then again, she feels safe with Dean too, I can understand that...but you make her nervous."

"That's it?" Sam scoffed. "That's all you're going to tell me isn't it?" Sam balled his fists in frustration.

"Nikki would not want me to tell you. I do not wish to betray her trust." Castiel told him before taking his leave. He had already spent too much time on Earth. He had a war to fight.

Sam stood in the same spot for a while before going back to Bobby's house. Dean was waiting by the door when he got in the house. They both sat down at the table.

"Nikki okay?" Dean asked concerned. Bobby, Cas, Sam, even himself if he was being honest were all helpless when it came to her. Every single one of them wanted her safe and happy.

"She's fine. I woke her up from a nightmare." Sam told his older brother.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Maybe Nikki should stay home this time around." Dean suggested.

"No. I don't want her so far away from me-er us." Sam spit nervously. The thought of leaving Nikki behind had sent him into a panic.

"It isn't like she can't protect herself. I'm just saying that she probably needs a bit of rest. A lot of things have gone down and I don't want to overwhelm her. Who knows what kind of powers she's developing. We have no idea what it is doing to her. If she's having nightmares maybe it would be better for her to stay home." Dean reasoned with his little brother.

"I don't know. What about Crowley?" Sam asked looking for a way to take Nikki with them.

"What about Crowley?" Bobby walked into the room.

Sam looked at the older man. "Dean wants to leave Nikki here for our next hunt." He tattled. Dean shot him an annoyed look that only can be given by an older sibling.

"Don't know 'bout that. You talk to her yet?" Bobby asked Dean.

"No, but-" Dean started but Bobby put his hand up.

"I want no part of this, ya' idjits." Bobby took off his hat and whipped his forehead before putting his hat back on. "Nikki can erase demons and manifest a protection bubble around herself. You sure you wanna try to tell her what she can and can't do?"

"I just think that she needs to take a break and regroup. Not telling her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Nikki's been having nightmares almost every night. She needs this." Dean amended.

"Sam," Bobby said taking gulp of irish coffee in his cup. It burned good. "What were you saying about Crowley?"

Crowley materialized behind Bobby and smirked. "That's a very good question, what about me Sam?"

Bobby's face blanched at the sound of Crowley's voice. He took notice of this too. Crowley chuckled. "What Bobby, no kiss hello?"

The color returned to Bobby's face and turned a bright red hue before clearing his throat. Crowley threw his hands in the air and returned his attention back to Sam and Dean.

"Good news, boys! I've got a job for you." Crowley pulled out a chair next to Sam turned it around and sat on it backwards.

Dean wasted no time glaring at Crowley. "I'm gonna say this once. You can take your job and shove it up your ass."

Crowley scoffed. "Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

Dean laughed. "You're not my boss, dickbag."

"Dean, Dean. Been though this. Quit clutching your pearls. You've worked for me for some time now. Sam here, longer." Crowley smiled big at both of them.

"We didn't know" Sam interjected.

"Look, I'm sending you-" Crowley started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Hell no." Dean spat.

"Beg pardon?" Crowley asked as if he hadn't really heard him.

Dean took no time in answering him. "I've done some shady stuff in my time, but I am not doing this. No."

"Ten quid says you will." Crowley wagered.

"What makes you so sure?" Sam asked.

"You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal. This is a hostage situation, you arrogant little thug. I have Nicolette. Do you understand me?" Crowley snapped his fingers and a vision of a sleeping Nikki tossing and turning appeared over the ceiling of the kitchen. Crowley snapped his fingers again and the vision disappeared. He smiled. "Come on, Dean, smile. It's not that bad. Here's incentive - you bag me a live alpha and I'll give her back.

Tension was high in the room. Nikki must not know how to protect herself in her sleep, Sam reasoned. "You better not hurt her!" Sam threatened.

Crowley smiled. "Why would I hurt such a rare and precious creäture. She and I will be spending some time together whilst you boys play dog catcher." Crowley tossed a newspaper on the table. The headline read _**"Businessman Falls Victim to Animal Attack**_**".**

Sam picked up the paper and read the story. Crowley looked at Dean and cocked his head to the side. "...heart missing. Sounds like?" He led up.

"Werewolf." Sam said aloud.

"No, it's not a full moon." Dean reasoned.

"Werewolves turning on the full moon-so '09." He complained.

"He's right." Dean said. He looked at Sam. "You told me that you and Samuel ganked one not too long ago on the half-moon. Things have been out of whack for a while now, I guess."

"So, it's settled then." Crowley stood up. "You bag the howler, bring it home to papa. See you soon, boys." Crowley disappeared in to thin air.


	15. Chapter 15

All Dogs Go To Heaven

Part 2

My eyes were still closed but I was slowly waking up. A warm hand was rubbing my back while another hand was playing softly with my hair as if he didn't want to wake me up. I smiled slightly. The hands disappeared and I stretched in bed, satisfied when I heard the familiar pop sound. I don't know how long I had slept, but I must have needed the rest. I opened my eyes slowly wondering why Sam stopped rubbing my back (It felt really good). I stared at the ceiling and it took a moment to register in my brain that it wasn't my ceiling that I was looking at.

"If you feel the need to sleep some more, my dear, I'll keep you safe." A voice that I instantly recognized as Crowley's said softly.

I jumped a little to hard and fell off the bed. "What do you want with me?" I asked him my voice breaking.

He walked across the bright red room and over to the side of the bed where I was sitting. The closer he got to me, the more nervous I got. He reached out his hand to touch me and I squeezed my eyes shut. In what felt like forever but was really like three seconds my bubble covered me and Crowley was on his butt on the other side of the room. He was laughing.

"That's a nifty little trick. Who taught you that I wonder?" He smirked getting back on his feet.

"If you try to kill me," I told Crowley trying to sound braver than I really was. "I will erase you." I warned.

"I love that you're so spunky, Nicolette. You have a fire in you that isn't common anymore." He smiled.

I took in his appearance for the first time since I awoke. He actually looked dressed up. He had on a very simple red and grey suit with accents of black in his tie and shoes. He looked like he was going out on a date. _A date!_ My brain spun as I really thought about all the encounters that I have had with his so far. He kissed me, he hasn't tried to kill me. Obviously he was the one that was playing with my hair and rubbing my back...I was slightly discussed, but decided that the best way to get out of this messed up situation was to play with my strengths. Crowley seemed to like me, so I was just going to have to go with that.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked him still in my bubble but off of the ground.

He sighed and took the flower out of his jacket (don't know why I hadn't taken notice of it before) and threw it on the ground. "Because I knew that you wouldn't come with me willingly."

He seemed upset at the thought and even though I was at a loss at what to do, I did feel almost sorry for him. Enough that my bubble popped and I picked up the flower that he had discarded. The pretty white bud looked wilted and torn. I don't know why, but the thought occurred to me to try to bring the flower back. I didn't know if I could, but I had the urge to try. Flower in my right hand, I cupped my left hand over it, putting my thumbs parallel to one another. I took a deep breath and blew the warm air from my lungs into my hands. Crowley was watching me very intently. I felt my shoulder tingle and heat up. The heat travelled down my arm and a faint glow emitted itself from my hands. Crowley, amazed at the light, opened my hands to find the flower restored to perfection.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" He asked me.

"Okay Crowley, you have me here. What now?" I asked him with a little pout on my face putting the flower in my hair.

His eyes lit up at the possibility. He rushed around the room for a few minutes and produced a guitar and a table full of food. "First we eat and then I want you to sing to me." I took a seat across from him in a plush red chair that he materialized out of nowhere. "I know how much you enjoy it." He added quieter.

"I **am** hungry. You didn't poison it did you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"When have I ever given you the impression that I was going to hurt you in any way?" He asked me sounding hurt.

I thought about it. Just because he acted like he liked me didn't mean he didn't want to hurt me, he is the King of Hell after all, but he had never threatened me. I still sniffed the lasagna, just to be sure. "Why is that anyway? I know what you're doing, planning to do. I know that you're a bad guy. Why all the niceness? Why do you act like you have a major junior high crush on me?" I took a bite and was surprised at how good it was. "This is really good." I commented to him.

"I'm very pleased that you like it. I made it myself." He bragged eating his own food. After a few minutes of silence he finally answered my question. "I do like you very much, Nicolette. I may be a bad guy as you put it, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings." He looked down. "I just happen to have very stong ones for you."

I took his response in and digested it slowly. There was a chance, and it had crossed my mind, that this was all a red herring to get the brothers Winchester to do what he wanted. "So..." I started slowly ignoring the "feelings" part. "What do you want me to sing?" I asked him trying to discern if this was a trap or not.

"It doesn't matter what you sing. Your voice is so hauntingly beautiful that you could sing your ABC's and it would be music to my ears." Crowley told me with a small smile.

"Thank you." I said politely returning to my food.

"Afterwards, I thought that I would pamper you." He said slowly as if he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

My head shot up. "Pamper me how?" I questioned getting nervous again.

He smiled big. "Well I have noticed that your roots are starting to show. I know a salon that can do a full work-up, wash, color, style, peticure, manicure, the works."

I took my hair in my hand and looked at it. The dead ends **need** to be cut off, I just haven't found the time or energy to do it myself. My face fell a bit. Was he giving me a spa day because I looked like crap?

He must have seen the look on my face because his fell too. "Not saying that you don't look stunning, my dear."

"I've never had a peticure or manicure for that matter." I said out loud.

"It's decided then. Finish up and we'll save the singing for later." Crowley gave himself a smug smile and returned to his food.

xxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were in the Impala. Dean pulled up and parked near a garage next to a fix-it business, on the other side of a hedge. Men were arriving in their vehicles as the door to the garage rolled up. Someone turned on the lights and they could see that the garage like a was furnished bar with a juke box and pool table.

Sam looked at the scene in front of him and shook his head. "Boy, Cal just doesn't know when to quit."

"Three scuzzy bars, one scuzzy strip club, a chili-dog joint, seven or eight nightcaps, and now...scotches in the library. I'm getting cirrhosis just watching this." He said to Sam. "Other than that, we got squat." He complained.

"Let's just see." Sam said more to himself that to Dean. Sam looked through the scope and saw the men in the garage laughing and music was faintly in the air. Cal and another man grabbed pool cues to play. "I'm worried about Nikki." Sam said suddenly.

Dean just sighed and shook his head. "Me too Sammy. Me too."

xxxxxxx

I don't know why I thought that Crowley had salon. Maybe it was the way that he had talked it up during the rest of our dinner. He kept talking about Miguel, his favorite employee, and I guess that I just assumed that Crowley, King Of Hell, owned a salon. Miguel, I learned was a gay, slightly overweight Mexican-American, who apparently gave the best manicure/peticure around.

"If it wasn't for that, he would have been dead a long time ago." Crowley explained to me like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

I was learning rather quickly not to assume** anything** when it came to Crowley, or Fergus as he kept insisting I call him. I kept waiting for him to cross me, threaten me, or try to hurt me in any way, but it never came. Not wanting me to know where we were, Crowley teleported us to the salon, which I later found out was named Crossroads and Cuts (oddly ironic huh?). Apparently, Crowley spent more time there than I thought, because everyone knew who he was. I was too busy looking at my surroundings to hear most of the conversation that was happening right in front of me. The place was beautiful. The floors looked like marble. I figured that they were fake, but didn't say anything. The ceilings were vaulted and the crown molding looked new. The entire place smelled like strawberries and I couldn't help but to smile.

"So you is the hot mami I've been hearing soooo much about!" An obnoxious voice said to me. I let my eyes drift over to the source and spotted what could have only been Miguel. "Dang. If I was straight, honey I would be all. over. that." He made a dramatic pause after each word.

"I'm Nikki." I said with a slow smile.

Miguel turned his head and looked at Crowley who was talking to some man in the main office of the building. "Your boy ova' there said yo name is Nicolette." He said with a smile.

"Not my name, but okay." I rolled my eyes. He sat me down in a plush red chair with a table in front of it. Lined up on the table, a couple of bowls sat waiting for Miguel to do his magic.

"How can you be engaged to someone and not know her damn name?" He asked with a sassy tone and shake of the head. He looked at my nails. "Day-am" He whistled. "Girly. Looks like you done crawled out chyour own coffin with those things." He scoffed.

I started laughing. I wasn't sure of the lies Crowley had told about me, so I didn't contradict him on the fiance thing. "So sug'," I layed on sweetly. "Tell me, what has he been saying about me? A girl can never be too sure these days." I winked at him to make it more believable.

"Ooh. I loves me some gossip." He smiled from ear to ear. "Let me think..." He put each one of my hands in a bowl "You need to soak that she-at." He stuck his lips out for a minute then began to chew on his bottom lip. "He talks about you every single time that mo' fo' is in here. I always wait on him of course. From what I see honey, he was not exaggerating. He told everyone how beautiful you are. Look at cha. You is down right sexy with that peaches and cream." I blushed at his comment.

"I've never thought so." I mumbled. Something unexpectedly hit me in the head...turns out it was his hand.

"Watch that foo' mouth of yours. You is a whole packaged mami. Anyway," He said picking up my hand. "He was also sayin' that you is a siren. You got pipes or what?"

"I'm okay." I replied modestly.

"Sure." He said like he didn't believe me.

"This is my first time in a salon in a very long time." I admitted to Miguel, the thought suddenly in my head.

xxxxxxx

Sam and Dean, in their FBI suits, watched as Cal's body was zipped into a body bag on a wheeled stretcher. Both brothers were frowning. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it's not Cal." Dean announced.

"Masterful deduction, Sherlock." Sam teased.

"I mean, a werewolf attack in daylight? This whole thing is just weird." The truth was that both men exhausted and frustrated beyond belief.

"Dogs and cats living together - mass hysteria. So, you know this means that we're down to one suspect, right?" Sam asked his brother.

"I know." Dean replied.

"I mean, Mandy is right at the deep end of the vic pool. Can you do it?" He asked seriously.

"Do what?" Dean questioned facing his little brother.

"Shove her in the trunk, serve her up to Crowley." He said harshly.

The brothers exchanged looks for a minute. "Yeah, Sam, I can do it." Dean looked him square in the eye.

"We can't mess this one up. Nikki is depending on us." He reminded Dean.

"Sam, I know." He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Let's just do it."

xxxxxxx

Miguel had magic fingers. I have never had a peticure before, so I don't know if they usually rub your feet as part of the package, but Miguel was rubbing my feet. It felt like Heaven. After my manicure, I got a wash, cut, and color. After my peticure, they were going to style my hair for me. My fingers were now a deep red with glitter coating the top. Never in my life, had I enjoyed the simple aspects of grooming more. I swear, I almost fell asleep when they were washing my hair. I felt so relaxed and warm.

"Nikki what are you doing? I thought you were kidnapped." A voice said in my head.

I ignored the voice and smiled deeper and kept my eyes closed in bliss. Abruptly Miguel stopped rubbing my feet. I open my eyes to look see why he stopped. His mouth was hanging open and he had the same look on his face that Soulless Sam did when I first met him. A look of pure lust. I followed his gaze and saw Castiel standing a few feet away.

"Mami, who is this delectable sex god?" Miguel asked me never taking his eyes off of Cas.

"This is my" I thought for a second. I couldn't exactly say that he was my guardian angel. A thought popped in my head. "Big brother, Cas."

Miguel stood up and corrected his posture before throwing Cas a hard core gaze probably meant to seduce. Of course it wouldn't work on Castiel.

"I am not your brother, Nikki." Castiel confused to why I was lying called me out.

I lifted my eyebrows at him hoping that he got my silent message to shut the hell up. I laughed suddenly. I looked at Miguel. "He's been saying that for years. He thinks he's funny...we have the same Father though don't we?" I asked him praying that he would understand where I was going with this.

Thank you God! Castiel seemed to get me and nodded his head. Miguel didn't seem to notice one way or another his eyes hadn't left Castiel. "YOU!" A voice yelled. I looked to my right and saw Crowley approaching.

"They don't really like one another." I explained.

"Castiel, what an unwanted suprise." Crowley scoffed. "Don't you have better things to do with your time?" He asked trying to undermine Castiel.

"I have important things to do, but Nikki is far better to spend time with." Cas answered simply. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." It was such a nice thing for him to say. He returned my smile, feeling my pride in him.

"You can't have her back." I shot Crowley a look.

"Fergus." I started slowly making him look in my eyes. "You have been such a gentleman, why spoil it by being a douche?" I demanded to know raising one eyebrow. I waited for him to blow up or say something else snarky, but he backed off the subject.

"Seems you have me under your spell, Nicolette." Crowley told me softly putting his hand on his heart.

"Her name is Nikki." Castiel interjected.

"No, it's Nicolette." Crowley shot back.

"You cannot rename someone simply because you want to." Castiel smiled knowing that I was on his side.

"Her name is Nicolette. Nothing you say will change that." Crowley apparently finished with the conversation, turned his nose up at Cas.

"Mami, yous got a lot of testosterone in your life, si?" Miguel asked running his hands through his short hair.

"So much so, I'm afraid I'll grow a penis." I joked softly to him.

Miguel laughed so hard that he fell into the floor. Not hearing the joke both Castiel and Crowley looked at me and then noticed the Miguel in the floor. Castiel extended his arm to the man in the floor and Miguel looked up at him with stars in his eyes. "Ay dios mio!" He gasped before taking his arm and pulling himself off the ground.

Miguel looked at me. "Can I keep him?" He asked.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think so." I patted him on the arm as I told him.

"Mi papito guapito probably wouldn't have liked it anyways. Not a big fan of sharing and I would want your hermano to myself" Miguel said with a laugh and a shrug.

"It's time to go now, my sweet." Crowley told me gently.

"I thought that I was going to get my hair styled?" I asked confused at the abruptness of our departure.

"What about Cas?" I asked him.

"What about him?" He huffed. "That idiot is going to tell the Winchesters where we are and I can't have that. Not yet. I'm not finished courting you." He told me as we teleported back to the big open room I awoke in.

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "You cannot keep me here forever." I explained. "You will take me back to my house tomorrow." I assured him.

He ignored me. "Let's sit down and talk." Crowley suggested. I obeyed only because he asked so nicely.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"You. I want to know everything. What is your favorite color?" He started his own round of 20 questions.

"Red is my favorite color because it is so passionate." I answered. I yawned. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute.

xxxxxxx

Sam and Dean had Lucky, a skinwalker who liked turned into a dog tied to a chair with a rope reinforced with chain. Sam sat in another chair and Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I got to tell you, Lucky, you got us stumped." Sam told the man. "I mean, why shack up with the family? Is it a kinky thing? Do you like to play with your food? Roll over, Lucky. Speak." Sam taunted.

"Go to hell!" The man spat.

"Already been. Didn't agree with me. So look..." Sam started. He got up from the chair and picked up a knife from the desk. "How about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave." He asked darkly. It was easier for Sam to act like that then how he really felt. Nikki had been gone for well over two days. His nerves were a wreck.

"You do what you got to do." Lucky told him defiantly.

Sam approached Lucky, but Dean held up a hand to stop his brother. "Hang on, Sam." Dean looked at the man/dog. "Listen, you don't have to tell me why you're with the family. I get it."

Lucky looks at Dean. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"You killed every threat that came near them. You care about them, in you own whack-a-doodle kind of way. It's obvious. What I want to know is, who was that guy you were kibitzing with? He a skinwalker, too?" Dean had gotten through to Lucky, you could see it in his face.

"Look, I can't say anything." Lucky answered.

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this crap is gonna come for them. Now, look-" Dean stood up. "We don't give a rat's ass about you. We want to help them. That's our angle. That's it."

Lucky was quiet a minute. "Yeah, that guy, he's a...whatever it is I am. And he's not the only one."

Sam shook his head. "How many are you?" He asked.

Lucky didn't hesitate in answering this time. "About 30. We were all -we were kind of recruited."

"Recruited?" Sam asked not believing his own ears.

"Yeah." Lucky told them. "Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told me one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast." He explained.

"Sniffing people's butts?" Dean was sarcastic with his comment. "Yeah, that's a real step up.

"Well, it was for me." Lucky threw back.

"Where is this little Scooby gang of yours?" Dean asked him.

"Everywhere. We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low." Lucky explained.

"Lay low?" Dean was confused. "What the hell's that mean?"

"Well," Lucky started. "We're waiting for the word."

"What word?" Dean wanted to know.

"Once we're settled." Lucky told them almost guilty. "We get the signal...and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night. 30 becomes 150."

Dean let out a breath. "God, you're a sleeper cell."

"So you're waiting for word from who?" Sam asked him. "Who organized you?"

"There's a pack leader." He answered.

"Your Alpha?" Sam enquired.

"What's an Alpha?" Lucky asked.

"The- the first skinwalker, the strongest."Sam explained to him.

Lucky scoffed. "Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I-I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there."

Dean let the words soak in. "Fantastic. Then you can help us stop him."

Lucky looked scared. "Oh, no, I can't. No." He refused.

"Yes, you can." Dean reassured him.

"No. you guys don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me- they're ruthless." Lucky quickly told them. He didn't want to go up against those guys. Hell no.

"Listen to me." Dean crouched down in front of Lucky. "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boy's throat? Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mon? 'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic life have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that...or you can help us stop it."

xxxxxxx

"Fergus, eventually you will have to return me to Sam and Dean." I tried to get him to understand but he wasn't listening. We had been doing the same thing for what seemed like days. I tried to talk him into letting me go. He refused. You'd think that I would have given up by now but I haven't.

"No. You belong with me. I can keep you safe. The Winchesters will get you killed. People do tend to die around them, my sweet." He argued.

My temper flared. I was not some helpless victim to be kept prisoner like some little slave. "Last chance, Crowley." I spat. He flinched at my use of his demon name. "You're really starting to piss me off."

He threw his hands in the air. "You'd be so much happier if you stayed with me. I can give you everything that you could ever want."

"I already have what I want. I have a family. They may not be blood, but they're mine. I'm leaving and you cannot stop me." I told him making my way to where I figured an exit would be. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "I want to go home!" I shouted at him. "I want Sam!" I screamed. Crowley slapped me across the face with his right hand. The contact stung my face. I was done. Nobody slaps me and gets away with it.

I threw my body back and put all of my weight into punching him with my left fist. I connected with my target and he stumbled back. He had the most shocked look on his face.

"You punched me!" He yelled angrily.

"You slapped me!" I screamed back. I lunged at him and took him down to the ground. I kept punching him. "To think, I was gonna let you be my friend!" I scoffed still on top of him. "You are nothing but a shell of what Fergus use to be." I went to punch him once more for good measure and realized that he was no longer under me. In fact, suddenly I was at Bobby's house.

"Well," I said to myself. "I think I made my point." Getting off the ground, I touched my bloody left hand. It didn't hurt as much anymore. Silently, I walked around the house and found Bobby in his study. He looked up when I cleared my throat. "Bobby do you have any whiskey? I've had one hell of a day." Bobby smiled and nodded.

"Let me call those idjits." Bobby told her taking out his cell phone. "They will be happy to hear that you home safe."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Clap Your Hands If You Believe...

Part 1

_I was standing in a large cornfield. The stocks were pushed down in a crop circle and I could feel it crunch under my feet. I couldn't see very far in front of me because of a heavy fog. The longer I stood it the middle of the circle, the thicker the fog became until finally I couldn't see anything around me. Voices whispered off into the distance and I closed my eyes and attempted to focus on the noise._

_"I'm here because I believe that Elwood Indiana has become a center of extraterrestrial activity." A masculine voice said louder than the other whispers._

_"There was this light. And then Partick just vanished." A femine voice said the moment the man finished speaking._

_"It's all happening, you know? I mean, these entities have come to help push humanity to the next stage." Another male voice said not even a millisecond after the woman._

_"My name is Wayne Witaker, Jr., and I have personally recorded dozens of eyewitness accounts, strange lights in the sky, mysterious presence attempting contact." The man said again. His words sounded rushed like someone had recorded him speaking and sped it up._

_"Since this whole damned circus has blown into town, no one seems to realize we got four missing persons cases wide open. My friends lost loved ones." Another voice, one with authority said quickly. The voices were starting to run together and before I could cover my ears they were all shouting and running together. One word was slower than the rest and stood out. It sounded like Dean._

_"Fairies." Everything became hushed after that. I stepped forward with my arms out moving them from side to side to try to see through the fog. Slowly I took cautious steps forward wanting to leave this horrible place of confusion._

_"Hello?" I screamed into the fog. I thought that the noise was too much to handle, but the silence was deafening. "Sam!" I screamed. "Dean!" I paused for a moment too afraid that I wouldn't hear a response over the sound of my body moving. Even my heartbeat seemed too loud._

_"He's coming for you." A voice whispered._

_I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm so tired of hearing that! Who is coming for me?" I waited a moment in the fog for an answer, but got nothing. "Some warning system you are!" I yelled aggravated that I wasn't getting a clear answer._

_"Hoas knows you!" Three shrill voices that came together as one laughed at me. I had never heard anything like it. I was suddenly aware of three shadows surrounding me. "Inveniemus vobis, modicum lumen Dei."_

_"I don't know Latin!" I screamed out loud. My scream was met with a gust of wind that knocked me backwards and rolled me out of the circle. My hands grabbed for something, anything to stop me from the harsh wind's push._

_"Nikki!" It sounded like Bobby. I grabbed at stocks of corn, but they snapped in my hands._

_"Bobby, Help me!" I screamed. Suddenly it started to rain, drenching me to the bone._

I sat up and stared wide-eyed at Bobby. "It was just a dream?" I asked. "Shit." I had started crying. Bobby sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I may not be good with all the girly things, but you can talk ta' me if ya' want." Bobby told me in the softest voice. He patted me on the head, but didn't say anything. He was waiting for me. I tried to calm my tears, but it was no use. I blubbered on anyways.

"I was in a corn field, but I was standing in like a big crop circle." I threw my arms out to show that it was in fact big. "It was really foggy and I couldn't see. People kept talking and it ran together until it was nothing but screaming." I drew my hands up to my eyes to wipe away the moisture."Then I heard Dean's voice say the word fairies. I couldn't find him or Sam, but then a voice whispered to me a warning. It was almost the same warning I hear every night." I stopped. Mainly because I didn't know how to translate Latin, but partly because it was hard to speak when I cried.

"What warning?" Bobby asked standing up grabbing his coffee cup. He lifted it up to ask if I wanted any. I nodded and he left the room. When he returned he handed me a mug and I smiled at him. I took a sip and it was bitter and strong. "Usually it just says, "He's coming." although it was different this time.

"What was different this time?" Bobby asked nursing his own cup.

"Something about Haos?" I told him unsure. "At first I thought maybe chaos, but the voice defiantly said Haos. Then something in Latin that I don't understand." I shook my head and took another bitter sip of coffee.

"What was it? Do you remember what the Latin was?" Bobby asked quickly.

I thought hard. "Inv-eniemus vo-bis, mode-i-come lumen day" I tried to sound it out. It sounded right, but I still didn't understand it. "What's it mean?" I asked Bobby.

"Well off the top of my head lumen means light." Bobby answered slowly. "Day is Dei, which means God, so it's safe to say the end is "light of God". I gotta look up the rest though, but I'd bet my left nut that you are the Light of God. Give me a little time and I'll have it translated. In the distance, we heard a car engine roar loud. "Boy's are back." He announced.

"I gotta go pee. I'll be right back." I told Bobby already making my way to his bathroom. I did have to pee, but I really wanted to wash my face. I had cried and let's face it. Nobody cries pretty. I wanted Sam to see me strong and beautiful, not scared and ugly. It took a minute to pull myself together, but when I stepped out, at least I didn't look like a mess.

I walked into the study where I had left Bobby and was engulfed in a ginormous hug from behind. I knew it was Sam and I smiled. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" Sam breathed on me.

"Good to know that you missed me." I laughed. Dean stood to the side and watched me. Once Sam loosened his embrace, he turned me around and gave me a passionate kiss that I felt to my toes. He released me and gave me a cocky grin. "I need to get kidnapped more often." I laughed.

"That's not funny, Nikki." Sam complained.

"How did Crowley get you anyways?" Dean asked. "I thought that you could protect yourself." He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I can't tell when I'm in danger if I'm asleep." I stomped my foot at him to let him know to back off. "Besides, he didn't hurt me. Well I mean in the end he slapped me, but I tackled and punched him back. He tried to woo me too, but he didn't really hurt me and eventually I made him bring me back."

Sam blew up. "What? HE HIT YOU?" The tips of his ears down to the base in this throat were bright red.

"Calm down. I'm fine. I got him back worse anyways." I told them tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Did you get your hair cut?" Dean asked me noticing the dead ends were gone.

"What?" I looked from Sam to Dean to Bobby and back again. "He took me to the spa. He said that he wanted to pamper me." Three faces mirrored one another. The men's mouths hung slack, their eyebrows arched painfully towards their hair-line and big wide eyes of surprise.

"Crowley **pampered **you?" Dean asked not believing it. Sam protectively gravitate closer towards me and put his giant hands on either side of my face.

"He didn't..." His eyes shot down. "You know..." Sam alluded.

"I wouldn't let him even think about trying!" I warned Sam in a dangerous tone releasing myself from his grasp. "I might not be fully aware of all the different powers that God gave me, but I'd think I would know if I had been deflowered.

"You're a virgin?" Dean asked rather loudly. "Looking like you do, you have never, ever, **ever** had sex?" Dean didn't believe me. Bobby walked out of the room. Sam just looked at me.

"Sam, is my virginity a problem for you?" I asked him outright.

He was blushing furiously but he managed to shake his head. I slid my hand up his chest and curled my hand around the back of his neck. He leaned down into me and I kissed his earlobe before whispering to him. "You wanna be my first?"

He stood straight and had a massive coughing fit. I smiled at him. Dean did too. "You okay there Sammy?" Dean teased him. Sam just nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. When I get out, I'll make dinner." I looked at Dean. "Yes there will be pie." I said before walking up the stairs. Just as I was reaching the door to the bathroom a thought occurred to me. "Sam?" I yelled not knowing where in the house that he was. A few seconds later I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes?" He smiled at me.

"Would you pretty please do me a favor and run to my house and get a change of cloths. I didn't think about it. I can do it if you don't want to. Just figured I'd ask." I smiled brightly at him.

He grinned at me. "It's no problem. Anything specific you want me to grab?"

I thought for a minute. "No. Just grab something. I trust you."

"I'll leave them outside the door when I get back." Sam told me heading back down the stairs.

"Thank you handsome." I yelled after him.

I stepped in the bathroom and shed my cloths. The floor was cold under my feet as I stepped into the shower. I turned the hot water on and turned the knob for the cold to adjust the temperature to my liking. I have always enjoyed hot showers. The steam and heat of the water were the only things that I knew to relieve my back aches. I'm big busted and my back hurts. I turned around and faced away from the spray and let the water soak my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

I was glad that it didn't bother Sam to know that I had never lost my virginity. Being a virgin didn't mean that I didn't know about sex or the things that lead up to it. I still had my hymen, but I had climaxed to orgasms by myself for years. It was embarrassing to talk about, but really it was natural. Sam had a way of making me think bad thoughts. His body was only a small reason he was so attractive to me, but gosh. He was all toned and yummy. I let my hand slip down my belly pretending it was Sam's.

xxxxxxx

Sam had just returned from Nikki's house. It was sort of embarrassing for him to have to pick out her underwear for her and for some reason he couldn't get the image of the lacy black boy shorts he found in her dresser out of his head. He imagined what she would look like in them. The harder he thought the more aroused he became. When he sat the neatly folded pile of cloths outside the bathroom door, he was very much aware that Nikki, the woman who had made her way into his heart, was naked and wet just on the other side of the door. Subconsciously he touched himself, pushing down on his erection, willing himself to be a gentleman. He tried to think about something else, but ended up dangerously close to the door listening. When he heard himself moan, Sam quickly ran down the stairs. Quietly he sat down at a table that Dean had the guns laying on and started to clean the metal. He had to distract himself. Dean had been next to the refrigerator grabbing himself and Bobby a beer. He grabbed another one for Sam.

"Whatcha' doin' Sammy?" Dean asked innocently.

"Cleaning these." He answered a little too quickly.

Dean smiled a cheesy grin at his little brother and handed Sam his beer.

"You talk to Cas lately?" Sam asked Dean changing the subject.

"Nah. Not for at least a few days. Not since he told us that Nikki was alive and unharmed." Dean answered paying close attention to his brother's subtle movements. He was thinking way too hard, in Dean's opinion, cleaning that shotgun. He took the brush and went back and forth out of the barrel of the shotgun. Dean giggled. It made him think about sex. Then it hit him.

"So Nikki got you turned on or are you just happy to see that shotgun?" Dean said in a serious voice.

Sam looked down and realized that he was mimicking sex with the brush and the barrel of the gun. He put down the brush and finished cleaning the gun. He didn't bother to comment. A moment later a light flutter of wings could be heard and out of the corner of Dean's eyes , he saw Cas.

"What's up Cas?" Dean greeted. Castiel didn't say anything for a moment, but held on the end of the table and gripped tight.

"Something is wrong." Cas said breathlessly. "I do not understand what is wrong with my vessel. OOOOhhh." He moaned his knees buckling a bit.

"Uh...Dean?" Sam said trying to get his attention. Dean looked at his brother and Sam nodded down and his eyes flew to what Sam was looking at.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean swore. "Put that away before you poke somebody's eye out." He yelled.

Castiel looked down at the bulge sticking out of his pants and moaned again. This time he fell to the floor. "Help me." He pleaded to Dean.

Bobby walked in the kitchen to see what all the noise was. He had just finished the translation and had almost been asleep. "What are ya'll idjits yelling about now?" Bobby wanted to know. He saw that Castiel was on the floor with a hard-on moaning, while Sam and Dean looked disgusted not knowing what to do.

"Do I even want to know?" Bobby asked shaking his head.

"Hell, we don't even know what is going on. It's like he's having sex, but not..." Dean stopped what he was saying and started to laugh. He laughed so much and so hard that he started crying.

"What's so damn funny?" Bobby demanded.

"Well Cas feels what Nikki feels right?" Dean didn't have to finish the tought, just wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my God!" Sam covered his mouth. His entire face went red at the thought.

"Of course." Castiel moaned again disappearing.

xxxxxxx

I was imagining Sam pushing and pulling. Thrusting over and over again. I was almost there...so close.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT, I AM A SERVANT OF THE LORD!" Castiel screamed as he pulled back the shower curtain. His eyes flickered down for a brief second before I screamed.

I screamed louder than I think that I had ever screamed and my bubble came up, knocking Castiel through the locked door and into the hallway. Three pair of feet ran up the stairs and looked at a knocked out Castiel, while I tried to cover myself. The cloths that Sam had gotten for me where scattered everywhere, the force of the angel going through the door had moved them from their original spot.

"Sorry, Bobby. I'll pay to have your door fixed." I couldn't look Sam or Dean in the eyes.

"Did you get to finish at least?" Dean asked me.

I didn't know what to say so I looked at my feet.

"Looks like Cas did." Dean laughed.

While I was looking at my feet, Sam had gathered up my cloths for me. "Here you are." He handed them to me.

"Thank you." I nervously said.

I still hadn't looked up. At that moment, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to look him in the eyes again when I felt his fingers gently nudge my chin up. "Don't be embarrassed." He assured me. My eyes slowly wandered up to his and what I saw shocked me. His eyes were so full of love and adoration that I felt my heart swell. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll just get changed and I'll start dinner." I said in a slightly squeaky voice. Quickly before anyone could say anything more, I escaped to one of the guest bedrooms and began to change into something descent. I was almost completely dressed when I heard a sharp knock on the door. "Be right out." I yelled.

"Come find me when you're done, darlin'. I translated that Latin phrase." Bobby hollered.

"Okay!" I yelled back. Great. Another thing to worry about and I had almost forgotten about Haos. I touched my shoulder and prayed for strength.


	17. Important News for Nikki Grant Fans!

**Nikki now has her own facebook. Just for you guys out there that love her so much. Check out SweetumMcGee's Bio for the web address for Nikki Grant. **


End file.
